La sang de bourbe et la pluie
by eLNacht
Summary: Iris est une enfant tout à fait normale, jusqu'à ce jour d'orage. Après avoir découvert qu'elle appartient au monde de la sorcellerie, elle ira rejoindre Poudlard où elle devra s'intégrer, malgré ses origines moldues et l'hostilité de ses nouveaux cousins...
1. Introduction

_Bonjour à ceux qui passent par ici ! Lectrice de fanfictions depuis longtemps, je me lance enfin. Voici donc ma première histoire. (soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît). Les premiers chapitres sont écrits, je n'ai plus qu'à les poster s'il y a de la demande. Toutes les reviews (constructives) sont les bienvenues._

_Évidemment, sauf les personnages de mon invention, tout appartient à la magnifique JKR !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il pleuvait le jour où la vie d'Iris avait basculé. Elle venait d'avoir 7 ans, et sa mère n'avait pas pu venir la chercher à l'école. La maîtresse avait voulu la garder jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses parents arrive, mais elle s'était enfuie, et était rentrée chez elle en courant, sous l'orage. Ce n'était que lorsque son père avait ouvert la porte qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était complètement sèche. La montagne qu'était son père n'avait rien dit, mais l'avait regardée d'un air désapprobateur.

Iris était la seule enfant de sa famille. Ses parents auraient aimé avoir une maison qui débordant de joie sous les cris des gamins, mais toutes les tentatives d'enfants après leur aînée avaient échoué. Aurore, la mère d'Iris, avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne lui donnerait ni frères, ni sœurs, et sa fille était devenue la prunelle de ses yeux.

Après l'épisode de l'orage, rien d'anormal ne se produisit dans la petite maison résidentielle d'Iris jusqu'au jour où son père avait voulu changer la décoration de sa chambre, et l'avait repeinte en rose, pour faire une surprise à sa fille adorée. Celle-ci s'était endormie dans une chambre de princesse, pleine de tristesse, car le rose et les paillettes n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Iris eu une magnifique surprise, dévala les escaliers et sauta au cou de son père.

\- Merci, merci, merci papa ! Comment tu as fait pour ne pas me réveiller ?

Voyant le regard éberlué de sa mère, elle la tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Qui était désormais bleue, avec des ondulations rappelant la mer et des ombres évoquant des pirates dans une palpitante chasse aux trésors.

Les deux parents d'Iris se regardèrent, interloqués, et le père d'Iris, comprenant ce qui se passait, blêmit.

Il traîna sa femme à l'écart, pour lui parler de choses désagréables :

\- Notre fille n'est pas normale…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Iris est tout à fait…

\- C'est une sorcière ! L'interrompit son mari. Elle est… comme mon cousin.

\- Ton cousin ? Quel cousin ?

Dudley Dursley dut alors expliquer à sa femme qu'il existait en Angleterre et dans le monde des personnes douées de pouvoirs magiques. Que sa tante, dont on ne parlait jamais au 4, Privet Drive, avait manifesté des capacités hors du commun dès son plus jeune âge, qu'elle avait été envoyée dans une école spéciale, qu'elle s'était mariée, avait eu un fils et avait été assassinée. Harry, son cousin, âgé d'à peine un an, était arrivé chez les Dursley, qui avait tout fait pour lui cacher ses origines en espérant que sa magie ne se développe pas. Ce qui avait échoué. Il avoua aussi à sa femme ce qu'il avait infligé à son cousin, avant qu'il ne le sauve des détraqueurs.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des détraqueurs, ce sont des créatures horribles ! Mais mon cousin m'a sauvé la vie, ce jour là, même si j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre. J'ai vu mes pires souvenirs revenir encore et encore dans ma tête. Je me suis vu à la place d'Harry, et je me suis senti mal. Son monde était en guerre, mais elle est terminée, maintenant, il a tué l'assassin de ses parents.

\- Que va-t-il arriver à Iris, maintenant ? Elle va devoir partir dans une école ? Loin de nous?

\- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Dudley. Harry est parti après l'école primaire, on a encore un peu de temps devant nous.

La semaine qui suivit fut étrange pour Iris, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père l'évitait. Dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, sa mère l'observait. Avec ses cheveux blonds toujours décoiffés et ses yeux verts, sa fille était adorable. Elle avait les joues roses, un peu rondes, de l'enfant qui aime manger, et passait ses vacances à courir après es chats et à grimper aux arbres. Rien de trop anormal selon Aurore, qui aurait tout de même préféré avoir une princesse à la maison.

Peu à peu, Dudley se faisait à l'idée que sa fille était différente de lui. Lorsqu'elle tomba d'un arbre sans se faire mal, comme si sa chute avait été amortie, il se dit que la magie pouvait être un avantage pour la casse-cou qu'elle était. Elle ne savait encore rien de ses pouvoirs, mais Dudley se jura que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aimer sa fille.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'anniversaire

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier vrai chapitre de cette fiction, le premier était une introduction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Disclaimer : Tout, sauf mes personnages, appartient à JKR_

_Je publierai un chapitre chaque lundi, pour la suite de l'histoire_

* * *

Nous étions le 9 juin, et Iris dormait profondément, sans savoir qu'elle allait bientôt être propulsée dans un monde complètement différent du sien.

Contrairement à ses camarades de classes, le jour de son anniversaire, Iris ne se levait pas avec précipitation : elle continuait à dormir, jusqu'à ce que sa mère la réveille avec un petit déjeuner au lit et son premier cadeau de la journée. Le jour de ses onze ans ne fit pas exception à la règle. Aurore entra doucement dans la chambre de sa fille, qui semblait plongée dans ses rêves. Elle la réveilla gentiment, et déposa sur sa table de nuit un plateau, pendant qu'Iris essayait de ne pas trop grogner (c'était un vrai ours le matin, mais ce jour là, elle devait tout de même faire un effort). Les cheveux en bataille, elle émergea tranquillement en regardant autour d'elle. Dans sa chambre, toujours bleue, les rayons du soleil perçaient à peine à travers ses volets, mais elle parvenait à voir sa mère juste devant elle. Les cheveux tirés en un chignon assez strict, Aurore était déjà prête pour partir au travail, mais elle accompagnerait d'abord sa fille à l'école.

Iris devait d'ailleurs se dépêcher un minimum, si elle ne voulait pas courir pour aller en cours. Elle prit son plateau, engloutit ses tartines de confiture, avala son thé brûlant (pas trop infusé, tout de même) et se précipita sur le petit cadeau bien emballé qui avait été posé sur le plateau par son père, avant son départ. Après avoir jeté un regard à sa mère, elle le déballa avec minutie (le papier pourrait resservir) et y découvrit un nécessaire à calligraphie. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle en parlait à son père : sa maîtresse d'école écrivait si bien avec son porte-plume et son encre bleu nuit qu'elle avait rêvé de faire comme elle. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle était trop jeune, et qu'elle devait d'abord apprendre à écrire avec son stylo plume sans baver. Il fallait croire que ces mois d'application n'avaient pas été vains. Iris sauta au cou de sa mère pour la remercier, et voulu glisser son cadeau dans son sac. Aurore lui fit remarquer avec justesse qu'elle allait devoir s'entraîner longtemps avant de pouvoir écrire toute la journée avec.

Ce fut donc le cœur léger, un peu triste tout de même de ne pas avoir pu essayer son cadeau, qu'Iris partit à l'école pour sa dernière journée dans la normalité.

La journée suivit le même schéma que tous les vendredis de l'année : lecture, calcul, histoire, repas… Pendant l'heure de calcul, Iris avait cru faire une tâche avec son stylo plume, mais en relevant la main pour vérifier, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait rien. C'était une chose qui arrivait souvent. En effet, Iris était gauchère, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses problèmes de soin : il était régulier que sa main laisse des marques bleues sur son cahier. Pourtant, quelques heures après, celui-ci était le plus souvent très propre. Iris Dursley était une enfant intelligente, et elle en avait conclu que l'encre devait probablement devenir plus claire en séchant, et comme la tâche était beaucoup plus fine que les écritures, elle disparaissait alors que le contenu de son cours restait bleu.

Ce soir là, comme tous les vendredis soirs, son père l'attendait à la sortie de l'école. Elle l'embrassa et le remercia au moins un millier de fois pour le cadeau qu'elle avait reçu ce matin là.

Dudley contempla sa fille, et se rappela comment il était à cet âge là. Il était fier de ne pas avoir reproduit le schéma de ses parents, et d'avoir rencontré Aurore. Sa fille était douce, généreuse, et… complètement maladroite !

\- Aïe ! Une nouvelle fois, Iris avait embrassé un poteau parce qu'elle regardait les nuages. Regarde Papa, dit-elle en se frottant le nez, les nuages sont bientôt noirs, on va avoir de la pluie ! De la pluie pour mon anniversaire !

Dudley n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa fille aimait autant la pluie. Il leur avait fallu des années, à Aurore et lui, pour faire entendre à Iris qu'elle ne devait pas sortir sous la pluie en T-Shirt. Désormais, elle prenait au moins un imperméable quand elle partait courir sous la pluie, et même si elle ne mettait pas sa capuche, elle était protégée un minimum.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, une odeur de chocolat flottait dans l'air. Iris s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds de la cuisine, mais sa mère ferma la porte juste à temps :

\- Interdite de cuisine, ce soir !

\- Mais, maman, ça sent trop bon…

\- Ah, si c'est trop, ce n'est pas bien alors, répondit Aurore en reprenant une expression de sa grand-mère.

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, quelque chose traversa la fenêtre ouverte, et fit le tour de la pièce.

\- DUDLEY! Paniqua Aurore ! Il y a un hibou dans la maison !

Dudley courut donc après l'oiseau, non pas pour le chasser, comme le croyait sa femme, mais pour attraper la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte. Ce ne fut pas sans mal, ni sans casse (tant pis pour le vase offert par Pétunia, il l'avait toujours trouvé moche. Aaah ! Saleté de volatile ! Pas mes verres à bière!), mais au bout de dix terribles minutes, devant une Aurore qui n'y comprenait rien et une Iris pleurant de rire, Dudley s'exclama :

\- Mais tu vas me la donner cette lettre ?

Le hibou arrêta alors sa course folle, et tendit sagement sa patte, comme on lui avait demandé.

Dudley détacha la lettre, et y lut ce qu'il s'attendait à lire.

_« Miss Iris Dursley,_

_106, Shakespeare Road,_

_Gillingham »_

Il respira un grand coup, et tendit la lettre à sa fille, pendant que l'oiseau allait se poser sur la grande armoire du salon.

\- C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire ? Whao, bravo pour le coup du hibou, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais c'était complètement fou !

Comme son père ne lui répondait pas, et que sa mère n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant de quoi que ce soit, Iris ouvrit la « surprise de son père ».

Elle observa d'abord la magnifique écriture à l'encre vert émeraude, puis le cachet très travaillé qui figurait au dos de l'enveloppe. Elle pouvait y voir quatre animaux, mais, à part le serpent et l'oiseau, elle n'arrivait pas à les reconnaître. Elle décacheta la lettre, en espérant très fort que son père lui ait préparé une chasse au trésor, elle adorait ça.

_« Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

_Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

_Docteur ès Métamorphose mention métamorphose humaine, Doyenne des Animagi, Héroïne des Deux Guerres,_

_Chère Miss Dursley,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et des équipements nécessaires à votre scolarité, ainsi qu'une notice explicative pour vous et vos parents._

_La rentrée étant fixée le 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Dursley, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Filius Flitwick,_

_Directeur-adjoint. »_

Iris lut avec attention les autres feuillets, puis éclata de rire.

\- Bravo papa, tu m'as bien eue ! J'ai failli y croire. Mais « les premières années ne sont pas autorisés à posséder leur propre balai volant », c'était la phrase de trop. Si les sorciers existaient, ils ne voleraient pas sur des balais, c'est stupide ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour inventer tout ça, ou si tu as tout pompé sur Internet, mais c'est…

\- Iris, assieds-toi, l'interrompit son père. Il y avait un tel sérieux dans sa voix qu'elle obéit aussitôt. Dudley chercha les mots qu'il pouvait employer pour faire comprendre à sa fille sa différence, et l'image d'une île au milieu d'une tempête, d'une queue de cochon et d'un géant atroce lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé cette lettre, commença-t-il. Cette école existe vraiment, ne m'interromps pas, dit-il en voyant Iris ouvrir la bouche, écoute : toutes ces choses étranges qui te sont arrivées, comme lorsque ta chambre a changé de couleur dans la nuit, c'est toi qui les as faites, ...

\- C'est impossible !

\- Je n'ai pas repeint ta chambre. Elle ne te plaisait pas, et tu devais être triste en allant dormir…

\- C'est vrai, mais… c'est quand même impossible !

Mais une idée avait commencé à germer dans la tête d'Iris : et si c'était vrai. Soudain, elle comprit que l'encre ne pouvait pas devenir invisible en séchant. La tête lui tourna un instant.

\- Mais même si c'était vrai, demanda-t-elle à son père, si j'ai déjà fait de la magie, qu'est-ce qui prouve que je peux recommencer ?

\- Cette lettre, ma chérie, lui expliqua son père. Mon cousin a reçu la même le jour de ses onze ans, et il est parti vivre dans cette école, et ne revenait que l'été.

\- Tu as un cousin ? Toute l'année ? Mais je ne veux pas vivre toute l'année loin de vous, moi ! Je ne sais même pas faire de magie ! … Mais, attends ! S'écria Iris, sans même prendre le temps de respirer : TU SAVAIS ! Tu savais que j'avais fait de la magie ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un bruit de verre brisé, et se retourna brusquement. Les verres à bière de son père – les rescapés – venaient de tomber de l'étagère, et s'étaient décalés d'au moins un mettre sur la gauche. Aurore, qui jusque là observait la scène sans rien dire, prit la parole d'une voix tremblante :

\- Ton père savait, et me l'a dit il y a quelques années. Nous ne t'avons rien révélé, parce que nous n'étions pas sûrs que tu allais recevoir une lettre. Je ne suis même pas certaine que j'y croyais vraiment, avant de te voir faire ça, dit-elle en montrant le tas de verre à ses pieds. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je préférerais t'avoir à la maison, …

\- Mais je suis dangereuse, maman ! Si c'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça, je pourrai faire quelque chose de bien pire si je m'énerve encore. Je dois y aller.

Une autre raison poussait Iris à vouloir convaincre sa mère. Au fond d'elle, une voix lui disait qu'elle trouverait sa place dans cette école, qu'elle y serait heureuse, et qu'au fond, elle ne serait plus obligée de supporter les filles de sa classe, qui étaient vraiment trop idiotes.

Pendant qu'Iris réfléchissait, Aurore avait traversé la pièce, et s'était mise à regarder la liste de matériel.

\- des « robes de sorcier », des « chapeaux pointus », une « baguette magique », des « gants en cuir de DRAGON » ? Dudley, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu dangereux ? On ne peut pas laisser notre fille aller là-bas toute seule ! On devrait écrire à ton cousin…

\- Non. D'abord, je ne sais pas où il est désormais. Et je voudrais qu'on fasse les choses à notre façon, même si ce ne sera plus de la même façon : on a appris à vivre ensemble juste tous les trois, et à compter les uns sur les autres, on va continuer ainsi. Sur la lettre, c'est écrit qu'on peut trouver tout ce qu'il faut en allant à Londres, en trouvant un bar appelé « Le Chaudron Baveur » (quel nom stupide!), et que la présence d'Iris nous permettra de trouver les bonnes personnes. On pourra alors acheter tout ce qu'il faut. C'est ce qu'on va faire. Et Iris reviendra à chaque vacances, je me souviens qu'Harry en avait la possiblité, mais qu'il est toujours resté à l'internat.

\- Je…

Aurore hésitait encore, mais ne se voyait pas gérer une sorcière à la maison, surtout pendant sa crise d'adolescence.

\- Seulement si Iris est d'accord, finit-elle par accorder du bout des lèvres

\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, s'exclama celle-ci ! Je suis une sorcière !

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula comme toute soirée d'anniversaire, dans le salon du 106, Shakespeare Road. Le repas d'anniversaire d'Iris fut copieux, et se termina par un magnifique gâteau au chocolat, fondant au milieu, exactement comme Iris les aimait. Pendant le repas, Dudley expliqua à sa fille ce qu'il savait du monde des sorciers, c'est à dire pas grand-chose, puisqu'il ne voulut pas lui parler des détraqueurs. Elle l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention, mais décrocha quand elle vit une montagne de cadeaux colorés posés par sa mère sur la petite table près de la télévision. Elle déballa ses cadeaux (des livres d'aventure, une nouvelle paire de lunettes de soleil – elle ne le supportait pas – bleues avec des étoiles, une maxi-boîte de chocolats, un nouveau jeu vidéo, et un vélo à sa taille, car elle avait encore grandi).

Après le dessert, et avant que la nuit ne tombe, Iris enfourcha son vélo tout neuf, prit un imperméable tout troué, alluma ses lumières et fila faire le tour du quartier sous la pluie. Décidément, c'était le plus bel anniversaire de toute sa vie ! Elle avait eu son gâteau, un vélo, de la pluie, et elle était une sorcière !

Ce soir là, en allant se coucher, Mr Dursley dit à Mme Dursley : « et surtout, s'il te plaît, pas un mot à mes parents ».

* * *

_La semaine prochaine, rencontre avec le monde des sorciers, et apparition de nouveaux personnages !_


	3. Chapter 2 : Sur le chemin de la Magie

_Bonjour tous et à toutes ! Voici le nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Iris. Merci pour vos reviews, elle me font plaisir à chaque fois._

_Pour répondre aux questions, je publie tous les lundi (j'ai cours le lundi matin à 8h, et je préfère être prête pour mes monstres, alors le lundi soir me paraît plus sûr comme jour de publication que le dimanche soir !). J'ai encore un chapitre d'écrit (l'arrivée à Poudlard, et tout ça ;), le suivant est en route, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, on y croise quelques personnages du canon..._

_Bonne lecture !_

_eLNacht, à qui rien n'appartient, sauf les OC, et qui utilise le monde merveilleux de Mme Rowling, sans se faire d'argent ni rien du tout._

* * *

La rentrée était proche, il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de jours, mais jamais Iris n'avait autant espéré que les vacances passent plus vite. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Depuis son anniversaire, elle ne rêvait que de ça. Aujourd'hui, enfin, ils allaient à Londres ! Bien sûr, elle était déjà allée à Londres, Gillingham n'en était pas très éloigné. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle allait _enfin_ découvrir la magie ! Elle aurait voulu faire ses achats scolaires dès qu'elle avait eu sa lettre, mais ses parents travaillaient tous les deux, et elle avait dû attendre, et attendre, et attendre…

Elle avait passé son premier mois de vacances chez ses grands-parents (deux semaines de chaque côté), mais n'avait pas eu le droit de mentionner qu'elle était différente. Son père ne lui avait pas expliqué le pourquoi du comment, mais il avait eu l'air tellement sérieux (et presque apeuré) en lui ordonnant le silence qu'Iris avait compris qu'elle devait faire attention à ses faits et gestes.

Aurore et Dudley n'avaient pas dormi non plus. Si leur fille était excitée comme une puce, ils étaient totalement terrifiés. Aurore parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser du monde magique, et qu'elle avait peur de l'inconnu. Dudley parce qu'il avait déjà eu des contacts avec ce monde magique, qui avaient toujours été plutôt mauvais (il faisait encore des cauchemars dans lesquels il se retrouvait transformé en cochon). Ils avaient décidé qu'ils accompagneraient tous les deux leur fille dans ses premiers pas dans le monde magique. Et tout cela passait par un pub au nom peu engageant. Décidément, rien n'était fait pour rassurer les Dursley.

Ce matin là, Iris déboula dans la cuisine comme une furie, ouvrit violemment la porte du frigo et se mit à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand ses parents sortirent de leur chambre, ils eurent la surprise d'une table déjà dressée et bien garnie. Décidément, leur fille était une vraie pile électique.

Une fois le déjeuner englouti (pour Iris) ou à peine grignoté (pour ses parents), la famille douchée et habillée, les Dursley quittèrent le 106, Shakespeare Road. Ils avaient décidé d'aller sur le « Chemin de traverse » (quel nom fascinant ! pensait Iris) en transport en commun, pour éviter les inconvénients liés à l'usage de la voiture dans le vieux Londres. Ils prirent donc le bus, puis le métro, pour déboucher enfin sur Charing Cross Road, en sortant de la station Leicester Square. C'était une grande rue commerçante, où Aurore aimait bien venir faire des achats, et elle était particulièrement étonnée qu'il puisse y exister un pub du nom du « Chaudron Baveur ». Après tout, elle était passée ici des centaines de fois. Ils marchèrent un instant, cherchant à distinguer l'enseigne derrière les nombreux passants et touristes.

Ils cherchèrent en vain pendant une demie-heure avant qu'Aurore ne s'énerve.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai jamais vu ce machin ! Votre blague n'est pas drôle ! La magie n'existe pas, ou alors, pas ici ! Cherchez tout seuls, moi, je m'arrête là.

Elle posa ses affaires sur un banc, devant un magasin d'antiquités, et s'assit à côté. Ses longs cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés tombaient dans son dos et ajoutaient de l'élégance à sa tenue déjà irréprochable (elle allait rencontrer des gens, ils n'étaient pas du même monde, et elle devait faire bonne impression). Assise, elle paraissait moins grande qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, mais conservait sa grâce naturelle. Lorsque Dudley lui jeta un regard admiratif, elle mit dédaigneusement ses lunettes de soleil, mais le sourire qui perça son expression impassible la trahit : elle aimait vraiment son mari, qu'elle avait vu changer, d'une brute épaisse lorsqu'il était entré au collège, à un homme bourru, parfois trop brusque, mais gentil. Alors qu'ils échangeait un regard complice, ils entendirent un grand bruit, et se retournèrent soudain.

Iris venait d'entrer dans une poubelle. Devant l'incompréhension de ses parents, elle tendit le doigt, incapable – pour une fois – de parler. En face du magasin d'antiquités, entre une librairie flambant neuve et un vieux marchand de disques, se trouvait un bar un peu miteux, à l'aspect peu engageant. Son enseigne rouillée représentait une grande marmite bouillonnante et débordante, et sur la devanture, écrites dans une peinture depuis longtemps écaillée, s'étalait le nom « Le Chaudron Baveur ».

Retrouvant enfin la parole, Iris expliqua :

\- Je faisais les cent pas en vous attendant, quand tout à coup, il est apparu ! J'ai dû continuer à le regarder, et je suis rentrée dans la poubelle… Vous pensez que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

\- Qui l'as fait, non, lui répondit son père, mais c'est probablement ta présence qui nous permet de voir ce pub : les gens norm…, les gens comme nous ne le voient pas s'ils ne sont pas avec leur sorcière adorée.

\- Cool ! On y va alors, s'exclama Iris.

Dudley et Aurore se regardèrent (elle avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil), inspirèrent un grand coup, et hésitèrent encore. Ce n'était pas leur monde, et Dudley avait expliqué à sa femme que si eux n'aimaient pas les sorciers, ça lui avait l'air réciproque. Ils avaient tu cette information à Iris, car ce n'était peut-être qu'un préjugé, et leur fille méritait de découvrir par elle-même le monde de la magie. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, les deux adultes s'avancèrent vers leur enfant qui trépignait d'impatience et s'approchèrent du pub.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit devant eux. L'intérieur n'avait rien à voir avec la façade délabrée. Le bar était certes vieillot, mais plein de charme, avec des tables en bois sombre, ses tabourets, et ses tableaux qui bougeaient. Ses quoi ? S'étonna Aurore, mais c'est magique ! Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé sa phrase à voix haute, car elle aurait probablement eu l'air perdue… Au fond de la salle, derrière le bar, se tenait une dame d'une quarantaine d'années, d'une taille moyenne ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés pour ne pas la gêner dans la cuisine, et son visage était illuminé par un large sourire. Quand elle vit la famille Dursley entrer dans son pub et y jeter des regards ébahis, la tenancière vint à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour ! C'est pour une entrée à Poudlard ? demanda-t-telle en regardant Iris

\- Oui, répondit celle-ci d'un ton timide. Mais mes parents ne sont pas sorciers, et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire…

\- Je m'en doutais. C'est moi qui ai demandé à la directrice, il y a quelques années, d'envoyer les enfants né-moldus – sans pouvoirs sorciers – ici, pour qu'ils puissent être accueillis et guidé.

Elle se tourna vers les parents Dursley, qui semblaient intimidés.

\- C'est bien que vous soyez venus en famille, votre fille doit être fière de vous.

\- C'est nous qui sommes fiers d'elle, murmura Dudley, pour lui-même.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous indiquer ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle a besoin. Je suppose que vous ne vendez pas tout ça, demanda Aurore en lui montrant la liste.

La blonde lâcha un éclat de rire, et leur expliqua qu'en effet, elle s'occupait juste du bar, et que c'était déjà beaucoup de travail. Elle les emmena à l'arrière du pub, dans une petite cour, et leur expliqua qu'elle allait leur ouvrir le passage pour aller dans la rue commerçante sorcière de Londres, le Chemin de Traverse. À partir de cette ouverture, ils devraient d'abord aller à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, pour obtenir la bourse mise à disposition pour les élèves de première année né dans des familles modlues. C'était un dispositif mis en place pour faciliter l'entrée dans le monde sorcier des enfants qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de magie avant leur lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Elle leur conseilla d'aller ensuite chercher la baguette magique (tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde), puis de s'occuper du reste des fournitures. Enfin, elle expliqua à Iris que si elle voulait se documenter sur le monde magique, elle trouverait ce qu'il faut chez Fleury et Bott.

Elle sortit de sa poche une baguette (Iris l'observa avec avidité), et tapa sur certaines briques du mur devant eux. Iris était déçue, car il n'y avait eu aucune formule magique. Peut-être que tout fonctionnait grâce à la pensée ? Quand les briques se décalèrent peu à peu, sa déception laissa place à l'émerveillement : la rue qui s'offrait à elle semblait remplie de merveilles !

Elle remercia chaleureusement la tenancière, qui lui demanda son nom, et souhaita une bonne chance à Iris Dursley, d'une manière qui lui parut solennelle et qui résonnait comme un bon présage.

Aurore et Dudley se tenant par la main, partirent donc affronter le monde de la magie. Iris restait proche d'eux, intimidée par toute la nouveauté. Car les gens dans la rue étaient vêtus de robes longues, aux couleurs sombres, ce qui paraissait très cliché aux yeux de la jeune fille, mais elle se rassura en voyant que peu d'entre eux portaient des chapeaux pointus. Ils allaient avoir chaud dans l'après-midi, tout de noir vêtus ! La banque ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Elle se dressait, monumentale, entre deux boutiques minuscules. Les grands escaliers menaient à un réceptionniste qui n'avait rien d'humain, et semblait être une créature hargneuse. En voyant l'expression de sa mère, qui n'aimait ni ce qui était laid, ni ce qui était très différent d'elle, Iris s'avança et parla à la créature :

\- Bonjour, je rentre à l'école de Pourlard et…

\- Vous venez pour une bourse, la coupa-t-elle ? Premier sous-sol, deuxième porte à droite.

Malgré la rudesse du personnage, Iris le remercia, et elle prit le petit escalier, ses parents derrière elle. La jeune fille avait l'impression de déranger : le hall qu'elle venait de traverser était gigantesque, et contenait de nombreux bureaux : l'une de ces créatures ne pouvait pas s'occuper de sa bourse ? L'escalier qu'ils empruntaient était sombre et étroit, mais ils finirent par arriver dans un couloir plus large, et le sol en parquet était tellement propre qu'il brillait.

Pensant que s'il pouvait aider sa fille dans ce monde, c'était bien dans le domaine de la banque et des affaires, Dudley s'approcha de la deuxième porte à droite et frappa, bien décidé à en découdre avec ces saletés de créatures malpolies.

La voix qui lui dit d'entrer était bien humaine, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit un homme de son âge, qui portait la version sorcière de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un costume-cravate : une grande robe noire, proche du corps, mais bien coupée. L'homme était grand, noir, et ses cheveux crépus étaient coupés courts. Dans son bureau sans lumière naturelle, il semblait être l'incarnation de l'ombre de la finance.

\- C'est pour une bourse, je suppose, demanda-t-il de sa voix lasse. Ça fait trois jours que j'attends dans ce bureau que quelqu'un se présente. On a beau nous dire qu'il y a de plus en plus de nés-moldus à Poudlard, ils ont l'air de s'y prendre à la dernière minute. Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur, madame, mademoiselle ?

\- Eh bien, nous expliquer ce qu'il en est de cette bourse, de son montant, de son utilisation… Répondit Dudley, un peu surpris par le ton de l'homme, qui semblait relégué à un poste qui ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Devant la stupéfaction de ses clients devant son amabilité, le banquier se présenta :

\- Je suis Mr Zabini, un des seuls sorciers travaillant en tant que banquier. Les autres travaillent dans les coffres ou avec les Gardiens. Je suppose que vous n'avez donc rencontré que mes collègues gobelins pour le moment, et qu'ils n'ont pas été très aimables avec vous. Veuillez les excuser, ils sont sur les nerfs en ce moment, des familles sorcières très reconnues les ont accusés de trafic et de blanchiment d'argent. Pour ce qui est de la bourse, continua-t-il en reprenant son ton professionnel, elle est accordée aux enfants de familles moldues, uniquement pour la première année au collège : à partir de l'an prochain, ce sera à vous de changer votre argent dans les espaces dédiés du grand hall. Elle est de 50 Gallions, soit à peu près 250 £. Cette somme suffit à acheter les affaires nécessaires pour la première année, les élèves étant logés et nourris toute l'année, et les trajets en trains étant financés par l'école. Je vous recommande également d'ouvrir un compte aujourd'hui, pour éviter les files d'attente quand vous voudrez le faire : l'ouverture d'un premier compte est gratuite pour les sorciers mineurs, mais payante dès leurs 17 ans.

Mr Zabini sortit trois pièces très différentes, et entreprit d'expliquer aux Dursley le système de conversion entre Gallions, Mornilles, Noises et argent moldu. Iris prit un air halluciné lorsqu'il expliqua qu'un Gallion équivalait à 17 Mornilles, mais Dudley, qui avait fait de nombreux voyages d'affaires aux États-Unis, avait l'habitude des comptes d'apothicaire (après tout, la température en Fahrenheit, c'était tout de même un truc tordu!). Après avoir reçu la bourse (sous forme d'une bourse bien réelle!) et ouvert un compte pour Iris, le coffre n°525, qui s'ouvrait à l'aide d'une minuscule clef en argent, la famille Dursley sortit de la banque des sorciers, et se mit en quête du magasin de baguettes magiques.

En chemin, Aurore dut tirer sa fille de devant un magasin de balais volants, car Iris ne trouvait plus l'idée de voler sur un balai si ridicule, après avoir vu le _Coup de Foudre_, le dernier modèle de balais volants. Il était fin, manifestement aérodynamique et elle imaginait voler avec sous la pluie. Quand sa mère la fit revenir à la raison, elle sourit en pensant à la réaction de son père s'il avait pu lire ses pensées. Tiens, est-ce que les sorciers pouvaient lire dans les pensées ? C'était une bonne question…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant « Ollivanders &amp; Associés », dont la devanture présentait de nombreuses baguettes magiques, qui semblaient toutes identiques aux yeux de Dudley. L'intérieur de la boutique était sombre, les rayons du soleil étaient arrêtés par les entrelacs de vitraux, et l'ambiance, qui se voulait intimiste, était presque étouffante.

\- Première année ? Demanda un jeune homme ébouriffé en se jetant sur les Dursley.

\- Oui, c'est pour elle, répondit Aurore.

\- Je m'en doutais, assieds-toi. Je suis Donatello Ollivander, je viens de terminer ma formation en baguettologie à l'université magique de Florence, et de rejoindre mon oncle qui tient la boutique depuis des années. Mon nom n'est pas vraiment Ollivander, confia-t-il à une Iris qui n'en avait rien à faire, puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas la réputation de la boutique, mais Donatello Ollivander, c'est quand même plus classe que Donatello Rossi, et comme je suis de la famille... Bref, reprit-il, ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher des baguettes à essayer.

Il revint trente secondes plus tard et fourra une baguette dans la main droite d'Iris.

\- Bois de hêtre, crin de licorne, 25 centimètres, parfait pour les débutants. Qu'attends-tu pour l'essayer ?

\- L'essayer ?

\- Oui, l'essayer, répondit le vendeur en faisant un geste de la main.

Iris l'imita, mais rien ne se passa. Il lui prit la baguette des mains, et l'échangea avec une autre :

\- Cerisier, plume de phénix, 23,5 centimètres. Fort caractère, mais très douce et très maniable.

Une nouvelle fois, rien ne se passa.

\- Saule, ventricule de dragon (les sourcils d'Aurore se levèrent très haut à cette mention), 22 centimètres.

Cette fois-ci, quelques étincelles sortirent de la baguette.

\- On y est presque, je parie que le cœur est le bon. Aubépine, ventricule de dragon, 25,4 centimètres (mon oncle a dû la raboter quand il l'a réalisée). Un mélange explosif !

Aurore agita sa baguette, et tomba en arrière, propulsée par le flux qui en sortit.

\- Étrange. La puissance est la bonne, mais la baguette ne semble pas fonctionner, je me demande ce qui ne va pas…

Aurore interrompit les marmonements du vendeur d'une voix timide :

\- Ma fille est gauchère… Quand elle était enfant, elle faisait systématiquement des catastrophes à chaque fois qu'elle prenait quelque chose de la main droite, est-ce que ça pourrait…

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! L'autre main, très chère, essayez l'autre main !

Iris fit passer la baguette dans sa bonne main, l'agita, et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bras. C'était la bonne !

Dudley, qui s'occupait de la bourse, régla le vendeur avec les 6 Gallions et les 9 Mornilles qu'il demandait.

Les Dursley partirent ensuite acheter des robes de sorciers, des cravates (beurk, pensa Iris) des chapeaux réglementaires (Aurore rit beaucoup en voyant sa fille ainsi vêtue), Iris en prit également une tenue bleue comme les nuages avant l'orage, légèrement plus près du corps, en cas de fêtes au collège. Ils passèrent chez un apothicaire pour acheter le nécessaire à potions, et Iris en sortit avec un chaudron en étain, des petits ingrédients pour les potions de bases (il y avait un « nécessaire à premières années ») et une paire de jolis gants en cuir de dragon. Après ces achats, il leur fallut se rendre dans une librairie, et Aurore respira d'être dans une boutique à peu près normale. Certes, les livres traitaient d'étranges sujets (_Les potions pour guérir_ semblait intéressant, mais les _Créatures que vous ne connaissez pas, _par Luna Scamander, avait sur la couverture de telles illustrations qu'elle détourna la tête, en espérant ne jamais croiser ces bestioles). Iris acheta ses manuels, et fit l'aquisition de deux livres, _Histoire de la Magie _et _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, qui lui permettraient de mieux comprendre le monde qu'elle intégrait. Pour ses parents, ils achetèrent _Le monde magique expliqué aux Moldus_, afin qu'ils ne soient pas perdus quand elle partirait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la caisse, Iris trébucha et rentra dans une fillette de son âge, avec des cheveux roux et des tâche de son sur les joues. Elle s'excusa en bredouillant, mais la sorcière la coupa :

\- Ce n'est rien! Je n'ai pas eu mal ! Tu entres à Poudlard toi aussi, demanda-t-elle en voyant les livres dans les bras de son interlocutrice. Je m'appelle Lucy. Ma grande sœur est déjà à Poudlard, mais moi je fais ma rentrée cette année !

Pendant que Dudley réglait leurs achats, Iris discuta un peu avec cette fille, manifestement née dans un environnement magique : elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorciers, et ne paraissait pas intriguée par ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle dut partir de la boutique, en suivant ses parents, elle lui lança :

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt !

\- Oui, je t'attendrai dans le Poudlard Express, si tu veux ! Lui répondit Lucy.

Les Dursley rentrèrent chez eux comme ils étaient venus, et Dudley essaya de cacher le chaudron pendant tout le voyage, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Iris, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende (après tout, c'est à toi!). Iris n'avait pas eu le droit d'avoir un animal de compagnie, car elle était trop jeune pour s'en occuper, d'après ses parents, mais avait appris dans sa conversation avec Lucy que Poudlard possédait des hiboux accessibles à tous les élèves pour l'envoi du courrier. Elle avait hâte de partir, et elle était contente d'avoir rencontré une future camarade de classe avant le jour de la rentrée. Dès qu'elle fut rentrée à la maison, elle se jeta sur _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Habituellement, elle n'aimait lire que des romans d'aventure et des bandes dessinées, mais elle passa le reste des vacances le nez dans les livres, pour être sûre de ne pas être en retard par rapport à Lucy à la rentrée.

* * *

_Et voilà, prochain chapitre : le Poudlard Express et la Répartition... On verra de plus en plus de personnages connus, et Iris rencontrera des cousins ;)_

_Je me suis rendue compte en faisant quelques recherches que Minerva n'est plus censée être directrice à cette époque, mais comme c'est un personnage que j'adore, elle va rester là un moment (l'argument pour son départ en retraite est qu'elle est trop vieille, mais Dumby m'a l'air plus vieux qu'elle quand Harry arrive à Poudlard, alors...)_


	4. Chapitre 3 : En route !

_Hello !_

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review, ou ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs alertes ou à leurs favoris, ou encore qui lisent cette histoire sans laisser de trace, mais qui sont là devant leur écran. _

_Un nouveau chapitre, qui pourrait être sous-titré "L'invasion des Weasley"... Parce qu'il y en a quand même un certain nombre, une fois que les enfants de Molly et Arthur ont fondé leurs familles. Ce chapitre n'a rien de très original, mais est nécessaire à l'histoire..._

_Rien ne m'appartient, sauf mes personnages, et ce que je bidouille avec les autres..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le premier septembre, Iris se leva très tôt. C'était à la fois facile, parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, et très difficile, pour la même raison. Elle avait peur et hâte à la fois. Alors, toute la nuit, elle avait essayé de trouver le sommeil. Et toutes les heures, n'y arrivant pas, elle avait relu un passage du livre qu'elle avait emprunté à ses parents, _Le monde magique expliqué aux Moldus_. Elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à trouver sa place, peur de faire une bêtise, de montrer qu'elle ne savait rien de la magie quelques mois auparavant. Mais elle avait tellement envie d'être enfin au collège ! _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ était illustrée, et elle avait pu voir des photographies de l'endroit où elle allait vivre. Un château ! Pas juste un château de contes de fées pour gamines de trois ans. Un château avec des tours, des escaliers immenses, des cachots et des fantômes ! Un château qu'elle aurait sept ans pour explorer, de fond en comble... Car elle était sûre qu'il regorgeait de passages secrets, d'alcôves, de salles mystérieuses et de dangers ! À chaque fois qu'elle avait fini de relire un chapitre, elle essayait à nouveau de dormir, en vain. Alors elle recommençait. Mais quand elle vit enfin une heure à peu près décente sur son réveil, elle se leva. Sa valise était prête depuis la veille, elle avait emporté son nécessaire à calligraphie (elle s'était entraînée tout l'été), et allait pouvoir écrire avec à chaque cour ! Et quels cours : Potions, histoire de la magie, sortilèges… Tout cela semblait merveilleux et effrayant à la fois.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la cuisine, elle vit son père déjà habillé, avec son costume, sa cravate, et son sac, dans lequel se trouvait son ordinateur.

\- Bonjour Iris, lui dit-il d'une voix étrange. Je suis désolé, je ne pourrai pas t'accompagner à la gare, il y eu un problème au travail, et ils ont besoin d'un responsable sur place le plus vite possible. Et comme Mac Culloch est en vacance dans sa famille, c'est sur moi que c'est tombé. Je dois partir le plus vite possible, mais je voulais te voir avant de partir. Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet, tu l'ouvriras quand tu seras _là-bas._

Il eut un sourire gêné, puis s'approcha de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle rendit son étreinte à son père, et l'embrassa, la gorge nouée. Ses parents allaient lui manquer aussi, mais elle savait que si elle le disait à voix haute, elle fondrait en larmes.

\- Tu as intérêt à nous envoyer une lettre le plus rapidement possible, et de nombreuses autres après, si tu ne veux pas encourir ma colère en rentrant, déclara Dudley d'une voix forte, pour chasser la tristesse du regard de sa fille, ce qui fonctionna, car elle se mit à sourire.

\- Ta mère t'emmènera à la gare, et attendra le départ du train avec toi, reprit-il. Dans le livre qu'on a acheté, ils disent qu'il faut traverser un mur. Je n'ai pas confiance en un mur qui se traverse, alors s'il y a d'autres personnes près du fameux quai 9 3/4, vous les laissez passer, et vous regardez ce qui se passe, d'accord ?

Évidemment, qu'elle étaient d'accord. Même si Iris se cognait souvent, elle ne fonçait pas dans les murs de son plein gré! Dudley embrassa à nouveau sa fille, puis sa femme et s'en alla travailler. Iris n'avait jamais vraiment su ce que son père faisait comme travail, mais elle savait que cela incluait la manipulation de grandes sommes d'argent (beaucoup mieux que les perceuses, d'après son père).

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'Aurore et sa fille partirent pour Londres, par les moyens les plus traditionnels qui soient. Aurore avait posé un jour de congé pour accompagner sa fille, qu'elle ne reverrait qu'en décembre, et était déçue que son mari ne puisse pas être là, lui aussi. Elles arrivèrent à King's Cross une demie-heure avant le départ du train. Iris se mit à chercher frénétiquement la voie 9 3/4, sous le regard amusé de sa mère, qui était bien consciente que nul quai de ce nom n'était indiqué dans la gare. Elle le rappela à sa fille, et elles se dirigèrent vers la voie 9.

Iris déglutit bruyamment en regardant le mur, encadré par les quais 9 et 10.

\- Il faut vraiment que je fonce là-dedans ?

Sa mère n'avait pas l'air convaincue non plus, et elle fixèrent les briques un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les sorte de leurs réflexions.

\- Excusez moi, madame, mademoiselle… Est-ce que je peux vous renseigner ?

Iris se tourna vers la dame qui les avait interpellées. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec des yeux noisette et un grand sourire. Derrière elle se tenaient deux enfants, une fillette de son âge à peu près, d'une rousseur flamboyante et un garçon, plus jeune, aux cheveux châtains, ainsi que l'homme qui devait être le père des enfants, et dont les cheveux étaient du même roux que sa fille. Ils entouraient un chariot sur lequel s'entassaient deux valises et une chouette minuscule, qui ne tenait pas en place et poussait de petits cris. Iris comprit rapidement qu'elle avait à faire à des sorciers, et qu'ils pourraient l'aider.

\- Oui, madame, commença-t-elle. Je vais à Poudlard cette année, et je n'ai jamais… commença-t-elle en montrant le solide mur de briques devant elle.

\- Pas de souci, Rose aussi entre en première année (la dite rose se cacha derrière ses cheveux, mais ne parvint pas à cacher sa rougeur). Tu es la seule sorcière de ta famille ?

\- Oui, enfin, mon père avait un cousin sorcier, mais je ne le connais pas.

\- Comme moi quand j'avais ton âge ! J'étais tellement surprise en recevant ma lettre ! Tu vas voir, Poudlard est un endroit magnifique ! Et pour le passage vers la voie 9 3/4, ne vous inquiétez pas toutes les deux : ma famille va passer d'abord, et je vous accompagnerai.

Et, sous le regard ébahi des Dursley, Rose, son père et son frère marchèrent très vite vers le mur (la fillette semblait très nerveuse), et disparurent.

\- C'est assez simple, leur dit ensuite la sorcière qui était restée avec elles, il faut marcher droit devant soi, et penser qu'on veut passer de l'autre côté.

Aurore prit son courage à deux mains, ainsi que la grosse valise de sa fille, et se dirigea vers le mur. Iris courut pour ne pas la laisser seule, et c'est à deux qu'elles franchirent le mur, en laissant derrière elles une sorcière qui souriait de voir la complicité entre la mère et la fille, et qui les suivit tranquillement.

Iris s'arrêta brusquement en arrivant sur la voie 9 3/4. Celle-ci était pleine de gens vêtus de robes, de chapeaux ou de capes, et la proportion d'enfants dans la gare était telle qu'il y régnait un joyeux bazar. Hiboux, chats et crapauds ajoutaient encore au bruit ambiant, où se mêlaient adieux avec les parents et retrouvailles entre camarades de classe. Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas la foule mouvante et extraordinaire. Le plus surprenant était le train, qui trônait majestueusement sur ses rails, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec les machines à grande vitesse qu'on trouvait de l'autre côté du mur. Celui-ci semblait sorti tout droit d'un western, avec ses grands wagons rouges et sa locomotive à vapeur. Il était fascinant.

Iris fut détournée de son émerveillement quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, et la dépassa en la bousculant et en marmonnant. Le garçon qui l'avait bousculé était plutôt grand, les cheveux noirs en bataille, et discutait avec un homme qui était probablement son père. Elle les vit rejoindre la sorcière qui l'avait aidée à traverser le mur, ainsi que sa famille.

\- Iris, il faudrait que tu montes dans le train, l'appela sa mère d'une voix douce. Il y a de plus en plus d'enfants, tu n'auras bientôt plus de place et le train part dans cinq minutes. Si tu le rates, tu manques la chance de ta vie.

Elle serra sa fille très fort dans ses bras, et l'aida à monter sa grande valise. Debout sur le marchepied, Iris dépassait sa mère d'une tête, et se retint de pleurer lorsqu'elle lui dit au revoir. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes, elle se retourna, sans voir la peine qu'elle causait à Aurore.

L'intérieur du train faisait écho à l'extérieur. Les wagons étaient divisés en compartiments, assez grands pour contenir six ou huit personnes, avec de confortables banquettes en cuir et un espace dédié au rangement des bagages près du plafond. Iris tira sa valise le long du couloir, et finit par trouver un compartiment libre. Elle posa sa valise sous le siège (elle était bien trop lourde pour elle), et s'installa près de la fenêtre, dans le sens contraire de la marche et fit signe à sa mère, qui la regardait depuis le quai. Dans la gare, les retardataires couraient vers le train, qui s'apprêtait à fermer des portes. Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre, et le Poudlard Express se mit en marche. Collée contre la vitre, Iris regarda sa mère s'éloigner peu à peu. Elle était partie ! Mais que diable allait-elle faire dans cette galère ? Elle ne connaissait rien au monde qu'elle rejoignait, et maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle commençait à paniquer.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit. Une immense valise se tenait dans l'encadrure, et c'est lorsqu'une petite voix s'écria : « Iris, je t'ai cherché partout ! » qu'elle comprit que ladite valise appartenait à Lucy, qui était cachée derrière.

Celle-ci s'installa en face d'elle, mais monta sa valise, en expliquant que sa mère y avait posé un sort d'allègement.

Elle parlèrent quelques instant de leurs dernières semaines de vacances, avant de parler de leurs familles. Iris lui expliqua qu'elle était fille unique, et qu'elle ne connaissait rien à Poudlard, étant la seule sorcière chez elle.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, je t'apprendrai ce que je sais. Et puis, tu sais, je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie chez moi, même depuis que j'ai ma baguette ! Mon père est très strict, et je n'ai même pas eu le droit d'essayer un seul sort ! Je suis sûre que mes cousins vont avoir de l'avance sur moi !

\- Ils sont en première année aussi ?

\- J'ai une cousine en sixième année, expliqua Lucy, deux cousins en troisième, une cousine en deuxième et encore plusieurs qui ne sont pas au collège, mais deux de mes cousins entrent en même temps que nous : Albus et Rose.

\- Oh ! Je crois que j'ai croisé ta cousine dans la gare. Est-ce qu'elle est rousse, comme toi ?

\- Quasiment tous les Weasley sont roux : tu ne peux pas nous manquer ! Ma cousine Victoire est blonde, et mon cousin Hugo n'est pas tout à fait roux, mais je suis sûre que ça va venir. En fait, je ne connais pas très bien mes cousins. Je les croise aux repas de famille, mais comme leurs parents s'entendent mieux entre eux qu'avec les miens, je ne les vois pas souvent, alors qu'ils sont toujours ensemble. Je suis sûre qu'aucun d'entre eux ne viendra me voir dans le train, et je ne voulais pas les chercher alors qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. Alors j'ai préféré être avec toi ! Et puis, ils sont tous déjà célèbres, et populaires…

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Lucy lui demanda ce qu'elle savait de la Deuxième Guerre des sorciers. Iris avait lu des choses dessus dans _L'Histoire de la Magie_, mais elle avait oublié les détails. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en apprenant que les oncles et tantes de Lucy étaient les sauveurs du monde sorcier, et lorsqu'elle y réfléchit, elle se sentit gênée d'avoir été aidée par une héroïne de guerre, dans la gare, et de ne pas l'avoir reconnue. Elle avait du passer pour une véritable cruche. Elle fit part de ses craintes à Lucy, qui la rassura en lui rappelant que sa tante était aussi né-moldue, et qu'elle n'allait pas se vexer pour si peu.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le passage de la marchandes de friandises, à qui elles achetèrent des chocogrenouilles, des plumes en sucre et des patacitrouilles. Lucy avait conseillé Iris sur le choix des confiseries, et celle-ci ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir acheté les chocogrenouilles, même si elle avait dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour attraper la sienne, qui s'était enfuie. En découvrant la carte dans son paquet, Iris eut la surprise d'y trouver Hermione Granger, qui l'avait aidée quelques heures plus tôt. Même si elle s'appelait désormais Mme Weasley, la carte avait conservé son nom de jeune fille, sous lequel elle avait sauvé le monde des sorciers, mais également sous lequel elle avait changé la juridiction concernant les elfes de maisons, juste avant son mariage. Alors qu'elle demandait à Lucy ce que pouvait bien être un elfe de maison, la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon brun, de taille moyenne et aux yeux bleurs perçants :

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un elfe de maison ! Laisse moi-rire ! Tu es juste pauvre, ou bien tu es moldue ? Et toi, tu sais ce qu'est un elfe de maison ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Lucy.

\- Bien sûr que je sais !

\- Ah, mais de loin je suppose. Tu m'as tout l'air d'être une Weasley, et tout le monde sait que les Weasley sont une famille qui n'a pas les moyens de se payer un elfe…

\- Il faudrait peut-être remettre à jour tes connaissances, monsieur l'arogant qui ne nous a pas dit son nom. Ça va faire vingt ans que les Weasley ne sont plus pauvres, et eux n'ont jamais été pleurer dans les jupes d'un plus puissant qu'eux pour obtenir de l'argent. Mon père travaille au ministère, j'ai déjà rencontré des elfes, et l'un d'eux travaille à la maison. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, il est rémunéré, comme l'oblige la loi Granger. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, tu dégages.

Le garçon semblait abasourdi par la tirade de la minuscule Lucy, qui était bien remontée. Alors qu'il allait répliquer en sortant sa baguette magique, une main le tira hors du compartiment, et il fit face à une grande fille, rousse également. Sur uniforme, qui comportait une cravate rouge et or, brillait une petite insigne en forme de « P ».

\- Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une baguette à la main dans un compartiment ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'es pas le bienvenu dans ce compartiment.

Elle toisa sa robe noire, sans marque distinctive, et lui demanda :

\- Tu entres en première année ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Hornby, cracha-t-il, et je ne te demande pas le tien, Weasley. Vous êtes tous pareil, amoureux des moldus.

\- Peut-être que je suis une Weasley, mais ça ne te dispense pas de la politesse, Hornby, et pas uniquement parce que je suis préfète. Alors maintenant, tu disparais, et tu n'oublies pas que je t'aurai à l'œil à Poudlard.

Le gamin détalla sans demander son reste, mais Iris était sûre qu'elle le reverrai bientôt. Leur sauveuse entra dans le compartiment, et s'adressa à la version miniature d'elle-même :

\- Haha, ce môme ne sait pas ce qui l'attend s'il s'en prend aux Weasley ! Lucy, tu me fais signe s'il te pose le moindre problème, Victoire et moi nous sommes préfètes, on pourra lui tomber sur le dos. Papa a beau faire des discours magnifique sur la responsabilité qui pèse sur les épaules des préfets, le plus important, c'est quand même la famille.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers la fillette en face de sa sœur :

\- Je suppose que tu es Iris ? Lucy a parlé de toi tout la semaine. Je crois qu'elle était contente de connaître quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Weasley ou qu'un Potter à Poudlard. Je vais finir ma ronde, on se voit à Poudlard.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut.

\- Et voilà, tu viens de faire la connaissance de Molly, ma grande sœur. Papa a toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une fille sage, mais c'est une vraie furie ! Une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête, elle ne s'arrête pas ! Une Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur.

Devant le regard un peu perdu d'Iris, elle lui réexpliqua le système des quatre maisons, et elles passèrent un moment à deviner dans quelles maisons elles seraient, sans véritable résultat.

\- Le seul endroit où je ne me vois pas, conclut Iris, c'est Serpentard, je manque d'ambition.

\- De toute façon, ils n'acceptent pas vraiment les sorciers nés-moldus, alors c'est peut-être mieux pour toi. Et puis mon père est très ambitieux, il travaille pour le ministre et est entré au ministère juste après sa sortie de Poudlard, mais il était à Gryffondor, donc l'ambition n'est pas nécessairement le critère le plus pertinent pour Serpentard.

\- Ta sœur est à Gryffondor, comme ton père ?

\- Oui, et comme toute ma famille, en fait, sauf ma cousine Victoire, qui est un peu étrange. Mes oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines et même mes grands-parents Weasley étaient dans cette maison ! Mais tout peut être différent pour moi…

Les deux amies discutèrent longuement encore, ne se rendant pas compte du temps qui passait. Elles ne furent plus dérangées, leur compartiment en bout de train n'était pas propice aux visites, ce qui les arrangeait, car elles étaient bien toutes les deux, et Iris n'avait pas peur de faire part à Lucy de toutes ses incompréhensions et appréhensions.

Quand le train s'arrêta, il faisait déjà nuit. Les deux filles, qui s'étaient changées pour adopter l'uniforme de Poudlard, laissèrent les valises dans les compartiments, comme elles en avait reçu l'ordre par un préfet qui avait fait le tour du train, et sortirent. Il pleuvait à verse sur la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et personne ne voulait sortir des abris le long du quai, sauf Iris, qui trouvait que la pluie était un bon présage pour son arrivée dans le monde des sorciers.

\- Les premières années, par ici ! Tonna une voix qui émanait d'un homme gigantesque, tenant une lanterne pour être mieux vu par les élèves.

Il n'en avait guère besoin, pensait Iris, en contemplant la masse qui se dégageait dans le brouillard. Elle s'avança vers lui, en restant proche de Lucy, qui était dans le même état de stupéfaction qu'elle.

Les premières années furent répartis dans des barques, et les deux filles se retrouvèrent avec un cousin de Lucy, Albus Potter, un garçon a l'air timide, aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux verts, qui ressemblaient à ceux d'Iris, ainsi qu'avec un autre garçon, très blond, qui tremblait de froid sous la pluie battante. Une fois les présentations faites par Lucy, elle se tourna vers le petit blond, qui ne desserra pas les dents. Les enfants se turent donc, légèrement effrayés par les vagues qui se formaient sous la barque, et par les ombres qui passaient dans l'eau.

Soudain, une silhouette se découpa sur l'horizon. Une falaise abrupte semblait jaillir des eaux sombres du lac, majestueuse et silencieuse. Le haut de cette falaise était occupé par de nombreuses tours qu'éclairait une lueur bleutée, ce qui donnait au château – car c'en était un – un aspect irréel. Il était gigantesque, et devait comporter un nombre vertigineux de salles. Plus les barques se rapprochaient du château, et plus leurs occupants distinguaient les détails de Poudlard, aux mille toitures et aux fenêtres démesurées.

Les premières années débarquèrent sur un quai glissant, au bord de la falaise, et remontèrent un chemin sinueux jusqu'au château. Une douce chaleur enveloppa les élèves lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ou un professeur les attendait.

\- Bonjour à tous, couina l'homme qui était plus petit que la majorité des élèves. Je suis le professeur Flitwick, directeur adjoint de Poudlard, professeur de sortilèges, et professeur responsable des élèves de Serdaigle. D'ici quelques minutes, nous allons procéder à votre répartition. À l'appel de votre nom, vous vous avancerez et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. La maison dans laquelle vous serez répartis constituera votre famille pour les sept prochaines années, à vous de lui faire honneur par votre comportement, vos résultats ou vos exploits sportifs ! Préparez-vous à entrer dans la Grande Salle et à être répartis !

* * *

_Hum. Désolée pour le découpage de chapitre, c'était vraiment disproportionné si j'ajoutais la Répartition. Je la posterai dans la semaine, comme elle ne fera pas un chapitre si long que ça, vous pourrez la considérer comme un bonus._

_Mes excuses également pour l'éventuelle sensation de déjà vu sur les scènes du Poudlard Express, il fallait absolument que je vous présente un personnage qui sera important pour la suite. _

_À mercredi ou jeudi pour la Répartition !_

_eLNacht_


	5. Chapitre 4 : la répartition

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Voici donc la répartition, un chapitre un peu différent (c'est plus un bonus qu'un vrai chapitre, en fait), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même._

_Bonne lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui suivent, commentent ou tout simplement lisent cette histoire._

_Rien de ceci ne m'appartient, sauf mes personnages, et je ne gagne rien en publiant mes élucubrations sur ce site._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La Répartition

James était descendu du Poudlard express avec ses amis de Gryffondor, Freddy et Rup, qui n'aimaient ni l'un ni l'autre qu'on les appelle autrement. Freddy était le cousin de James et portait le nom de son oncle, qui était mort lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, bien avant sa naissance, et Rup avait trop honte de son prénom. Qui aurait envie de s'appeler Rupert, au XXIe siècle, franchement. Les trois garçons s'étaient retrouvés joyeusement, et avaient profité du voyage pour embêter les premières années, à parier sur la maison dans laquelle ils seraient répartis en voyant leur réactions, et à se battre avec leurs camarades de Serpentard, qu'ils ne supportaient pas depuis leur arrivée au château. Pour tout dire, James et ses amis n'avaient jamais trop discuté avec les membres des autres maisons de leur année, puisqu'ils étaient si bien tous les trois.

Ils étaient montés dans les calèches, tirées par des chevaux invisibles, mais qu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie de voir un jour, le père de James leur ayant expliqué pendant les vacances ce qu'était un sombral, et s'étaient installés à la table rouge et or, dans la grande salle. Si la Répartition précédente ne les avait pas intéressés, celle-ci risquait d'être plus mouvementée. James avait parié que son frère et ses deux cousines les rejoindraient à Gryffondor et il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir partager avec son frère les couloirs de Poudlard, surtout depuis qu'il avait réussi à récupérer la Carte du Maraudeur dans le tiroir du bureau de son père. Depuis que Teddy lui en avait parlé, au début de l'été, il n'avait cessé de la chercher. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé comment l'actionner, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

Enfin, les premières années entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient minuscules, et complètement trempés. La directrice, toujours aussi vieille et aussi stricte, se leva, et le silence se fit instantanément. Elle fit un geste de sa baguette, et le Choixpeau apparut sur le tabouret posé au milieu de la salle. Pas de doute, la vieille peau avait toujours la classe. James n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié la directrice, elle lui faisait peur depuis qu'il était tout petit, mais depuis qu'elle profitait des visites chez ses parents pour parler de ses entorses au règlement au lieu de boire sagement le thé avec sa mère, il lui en voulait beaucoup, et c'était difficile pour lui d'admettre qu'elle était vraiment douée en magie, même malgré son grand âge.

Comme tous les ans, les élèves écoutèrent attentivement les trois premiers couplets de la chanson du Choixpeau, puis décrochèrent totalement. James fit un effort pour écouter, car il vénérait tout ce qui avait un rapport, proche ou lointain, avec Godric Gryffondor.

_Il y a mille et une années_

_Que les sorciers et les sorcières_

_D'Irlande, Écosse et Angleterre, _

_Ont trouvé une maisonnée._

_Quand mes maîtres eurent fondé_

_Les tours, les salles et les toitures,_

_Et proposé leur aventure_

_Aux étudiants dévergondés_

_Quand Serpentard le plus rusé_

_Eut réuni les ambitieux,_

_Les calmes et les silencieux, _

_En un festin civilisé,_

_Quand Serdaigle l'érudite_

_Ouvrit sa porte aux étudiants_

_Et la ferma aux fainéants, _

_Vers la voie de la réussite,_

_Quand Gryffondor le fou-furieux,_

_Ne chercha pas les mieux nantis_

_En recrutant ses apprentis_

_Pour choisir les plus courageux,_

_Il ne resta plus qu'à Poufsouffle,_

_Les loyaux, patients et sages,_

_Pour entrer en apprentissage,_

_S'acharnant jusqu'au dernier souffle._

_Chaque maison a les défauts_

_Qu'elle tient de son fondateur,_

_Mais elle a ses dons triomphaux, _

_Dont je reste le narrateur_

_Car sachez, vous qui commencez_

_Votre scolarité ce jour,_

_Que ce chapeau rapiécé,_

_Assistait aux premiers discours._

_Lorsque les fondateurs partirent,_

_Vers les horizons inconnus,_

_Ils me laissèrent répartir_

_Tous les élèves survenus._

_De la coiffe d'un homme illustre_

_Je devins manipulateur,_

_Répartissant les hommes frustes, _

_Et les élèves prometteurs._

_Je vis passer des mages noirs,_

_Et des jeunes influençables,_

_Qui transformèrent le manoir_

_En un carnage épouvantable,_

_Je vis grandir des résistants,_

_Placés dans toutes les maisons,_

_Qui nous sauvèrent en se battant,_

_Jusqu'à en perdre la raison._

_Comme les guerres sont finies,_

_Vous n'avez que connu que la paix,_

_Mais vous demeurez désunis,_

_Sans mêm' comprendre le respect_

_Si vous oubliez le passé,_

_Vous reproduirez ses erreurs_

_Vous resterez menacés,_

_Et par la haine et par la peur._

_Mais je ne suis qu'un vieux Choixpeau,_

_Enchanté pour lire vos cœurs,_

_Et ce qui vous colle à la peau,_

_Et n'ai pas droit à la rancœur._

_Alors me voici à nouveau,_

_Afin d'accomplir la mission :_

_Poudlard. Ma parole prévaut_

_Pour engendrer des divisions._

_Avance, un Choixpeau sur ta tête_

_Influencera ton destin,_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une fête :_

_Tu n'obéis qu'à ton instinct. _

Le Choixpeau se tut enfin, sous les applaudissements de ceux qui n'avaient pas écouté, et les froncements de sourcils de ceux qui trouvaient qu'il se ramollissait. Le minuscule – et vieux – professeur Flitwick s'avança, un parchemin à la main.

\- Nous allons maintenant procéder à la répartition. Élèves de Poudlard, je vous invite à accueillir chaleureusement vos cadets, quelque soit leur maison.

\- Aberline, Gordon, fut le premier élève à être appelé. Depuis l'an dernier, James et ses amis passaient une partie du voyage dans le Poudlard express à remplir leur « boîte à paris ». Parmi toutes leurs propositions, ils pariaient d'abord sur la maison dans laquelle serait réparti le premier élève. Pas de chance pour James, celui-ci fut envoyé à

\- SERPENTARD, cria le Choixpeau peu de temps après avoir été posé sur la tête d'un élève blond, avec les cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'au menton. La table des verts et argent, située près de l'entrée, offrit à Aberline des applaudissements mesurés : les serpentards n'étaient pas sujets aux exubérances.

\- Bacon, Zoé, l'élève suivante, fut envoyée à Serdaigle. James et ses amis rirent, car ils auraient pu faire la répartition à la place du Choixpeau : elle était petite, et son visage était caché par ses cheveux et ses lunettes.

Quand le premier élève réparti à Gryffondor (Dearborn, Léanor) fut annoncée, ce fut la table entière qui se leva ! Les cinq élèves sans un seul réparti chez les rouges et or avaient créé un sentiment d'attente, et même la directrice, ancienne Gryffondor elle-même, semblait impatiente. La jeune fille rougit à peine de cet hommage, ou peut-être rougissait-elle, mais sa peau mate ne le montrait pas.

James s'arrêta soudain d'applaudir en entendant Flitwick appeler :

\- Dursley, Iris.

Il tourna la tête si vite qu'il en eut mal au cou. Il avait passé tout l'été à demander à son père comment il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, et avait été choqué par la réponse lorsqu'il avait appris que le très célèbre Harry Potter avait été persécuté par son cousin. Il savait que ce cousin avait eu au moins une fille, d'à peu près son âge. Mais c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être sorcière. Il devait en discuter avec Albus, et le plus tôt possible.

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! S'écria le Choixpeau, envoyant la peut-être cousine de James dans une maison où il ne connaissait presque personne.

Pendant que James continuait à réfléchir, le Choixpeau avança dans sa répartition. Hornby, Audric, qu'il avait croisé dans le train, tentant d'échapper à sa cousine, fut envoyé à Serpentard. Le fils du Survivant ne fut tiré de ses réflexions que lorsqu'un autre nom connu résonna dans la salle.

\- Malefoy, Scorpius. C'était un gamin blond platine, et en le voyant, James reconnu en lui le digne fils de l'ennemi de son père. Le Choixpeau semblait avoir des difficultés à trancher, et finalement, le blondinet fut envoyé à SERDAIGLE ! ce qui fit se lever d'indignation la table des serpentards, et les bronze et bleus mirent du temps à applaudir, surpris par cette répartition.

Lorsqu'Albus fut enfin appelé, le brouhaha ne cessa pas, au contraire, c'était le deuxième Potter à entrer au collège en trois ans, et toutes les têtes rousses de l'école attendaient leur cousin avec impatience. Aussi, quand il fut lui aussi réparti à Serdaigle, le clan Weasley-Potter était déçu : c'était le premier Potter à ne pas être un lion depuis des générations. Victoire Weasley, préfète à Serdaigle, se leva pour applaudir son cousin, et Molly, à la table des gryffondors, fit de même. La Grande Salle suivit (sauf les verts et argents), mais le cœur n'y était pas. James n'avait jamais été aussi déçu. Il avait passé deux années à explorer le château, en rêvant de montrer à son frère tout ce qu'il avait découvert, et de partager avec lui de nombreuses soirées au coin du feu. Et voilà que son frère était un intello de Serdaigle, qui serait sérieux toute sa scolarité !

\- Weasley, Lucy ! Tiens, la sœur de Molly. Est-ce que ce sera une nouvelle déception pour la famille ? Pensa James, amer. Le Choixpeau resta silencieux de nombreuses minutes, comme s'il essayait de convaincre sa cousine de quelque chose. Après un temps qui parut à James une éternité, sa cousine fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, et le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage montrait que sa cousine avait vaincu l'obstination du chapeau de Goddric Gryffondor. Elle avait _demandé _à être chez les blaireaux ? Pas étonnant qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'intégrer dans la famille.

Le moral de James remonta légèrement quand Rose, la fille de son oncle Ron et de sa tante Hermione, fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Une descendante des Weasley sur trois, c'était tout de même un mauvais score.

La directrice conclut la répartition par un discours qu'il n'écouta pas (de toute façon, il avait _déjà_ introduit des produits des farces et attrapes W&amp;W dans le château), et il n'entendit que l'annonce du festin, suivie de peu par l'apparition d'une multitude de plats colorés sur les tables.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de ma décision de placer Iris à Poufsouffle. Mais elle n'est ni courageuse, ni ambitieuse, ni studieuse, et elle est aussi maladroite que Tonks, alors c'était sa place naturelle._

_À lundi pour les premières impressions d'Iris sur Poudlard, et pour la découverte du dortoir et des premiers cours..._

_eLNacht_


	6. Chapitre 5 : La salle commune

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Pour commencer, quelques précisions sur le chapitre précédent. Oui, il est bourré de préjugés. Mais ce ne sont pas les miens, ce sont ceux de James. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a été surprotégé par ses héros de guerre de parents. Je considère mes lecteurs assez grands pour comprendre qu'un chapitre est du point de vue de tel ou tel personnage, alors si vous avez besoin d'un "POV machin" quand ça change un peu, ça va être difficile._

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews (Jo, que je n'ai pas pu remercier, ce que je fais ici), qui mettent cette histoire en favori ou en follow, et à tous ceux qui lisent en restant silencieux._

_Le nouveau chapitre suit, et bien sûr, ni les lieux ni le monde magique ne m'appartiennent. L'univers de Poudlard a été créé par JKR, merci encore à elle._

_Pour la salle commune, je me suis inspirée de ce qu'elle en a dit sur Pottermore et dans ses interviews, et j'ai brodé dessus. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : Mon relecteur n'est pas là, et il est possible qu'il reste des coquilles malgré mes propres relectures. N'hésitez pas à les signaler. _

* * *

Le banquet venait tout juste de se terminer, et Iris avait mal au ventre. Tout était délicieux, et certaines choses étaient nouvelles pour elle, comme le pudding à la citrouille, et elle avait voulu goûter à tout. Et quel plaisir de voir apparaître les plats sur les tables, comme par m-. C'était stupide, pensa-t-elle, _c'était_ de la magie. Lucy, qui s'était assise à côté d'elle, lui avait expliqué que c'était les fameux elfes de maisons qui s'occupaient des tâches ménagères du château. Et bien, ils étaient de sacrés cuisiniers, ces elfes, et le fondant au chocolat qu'il y avait en désert était juste comme Iris les aimait : pas trop cuit !

Après le dîner, la directrice, une grande femme à l'air sévère et au chignon très strict, qui avait l'air d'être bientôt centenaire, mais capable de traverser le pays en moto (si elle savait ce qu'était une moto), fit un nouveau discours, plus court que le précédent. Iris ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, occupée à observer ses futurs professeurs. Pas un seul ne semblait avoir moins d'une quarantaine d'années, mais certains étaient plus vieux que d'autres, comme la directrice ou le directeur-adjoint, qui les avait accueillis. Le professeur McGonagall, qui dirigeait l'école, leur présenta un nouveau professeur de « Défense contre les forces du mal ». Si Iris n'avait pas entendu son nom, elle le détailla. Il avait une grande différence avec ses collègues. C'était un petit homme blond, peut-être légèrement plus jeunes que les autres, mais qui paraissait avoir vécu plus qu'une vie. Il n'était pas grand, mais était musclé, et le regard qu'il adressa aux élèves qui l'applaudissaient était un regard dur, de combattant.

Iris entendit son voisin de droite, un certain Arthur Mc Millan, s'exclamer que les cours allaient peut-être _enfin_ être intéressants. À priori, ces dernières années, le professeur en poste leur faisait faire énormément de théorie. Lorsqu'Arthur se rendit compte qu'il avait capté l'attention de quelques premières années, il leur expliqua avec beaucoup d'entrain que la Défense contre les Forces du mal était sa matière préférée, mais qu'elle était très plate s'il n'y avait pas de cours pratique. Il ajouta qu'il avait entendu que le professeur était un ancien Auror – un chasseur de mages noirs, précisa-t-il pour les plus jeunes – et qu'il avait côtoyé le grand Harry Potter en personne.

Arthur était le nouveau préfet de Poufsouffle, et c'est lui qui guida les élèves jusqu'à leur salle commune. Le château était immense, mais les élèves d'Helga n'eurent pas un très long chemin à parcourir. Iris eut peur de descendre trop loin dans les profondeurs des cachots lorsqu'ils prirent un escalier, peu après la sortie de la Grande salle, mais il ne descendirent que d'un étage, et suivirent un grand couloir, dans lequel étaient accrochés toutes sortes de tableaux. La plupart d'entre eux était des portraits, mais la seule nature morte avait accroché l'œil d'Iris, parce que c'était le seul tableau inanimé du couloir : tous les autres suivaient les élèves, en se déplaçant de tableau en tableau, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous amassés dans le dernier tableau, qui ne contenait qu'un grand paysage, et dont l'habitant habituel s'était réfugié en haut d'un arbre. Les personnages peints ponctuaient le passage des élèves par des :

\- Oh, regarde, les premières années, ils ont l'air encore plus perdus que ceux de l'an dernier

\- Les septièmes de l'an dernier vont nous manquer

\- Où est passé le gardien de l'équipe ?

\- Pourquoi ce gamin là-bas ne court-il pas pour rejoindre les autres ?

\- Regarde devant toi petite, au lieu de te retourner !

Cette dernière réplique était adressée à Iris, qui regardait l'enfant dont les portraits avaient parlé juste avant. C'était un garçon au visage très fin, et aux longs cheveux bruns, qui cachaient ses yeux. Iris était en train de se questionner sur ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'écart lorsqu'elle rentra dans Lucy, qui s'était arrêtée brusquement, comme tous les élèves devant elle.

\- Décidément, c'est une habitude, s'exclama la rousse en riant, tu ne peux pas regarder devant toi ?

\- Je le regardais, lui, répondit Iris, confuse. Il a l'air seul, et j'aurais été comme lui si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elles ne purent pas continuer leur conversation, car il y eut un mouvement de foule, et tous les élèves, sauf les premières années, avaient disparu. À part les sept élèves étonnés, il ne restait qu'Arthur, le préfet, qui leur expliqua que les autres étaient entrés dans la salle commune, qui était la pièce à vivre de leur maison. Il montra aux nouveaux élèves comment taper sur les tonneaux de bois qui se trouvaient devant eux pour que le plus gros pivote et les laisse entrer. À chaque tonneau correspondait une note de musique, songea Iris, qui n'avait jamais pratiqué d'instrument, mais avait reconnu les sons caractéristiques

\- C'est une sorte de mot de passe musical, il change toutes les semaines, et est joué dans la salle commune tous les dimanches soirs, afin que les élèves en soient informés. Quand vous passerez cette porte, dit-il d'un ton solennel, vous appartiendrez enfin à la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle. Nous ne sommes pas la maison la plus glorieuse, la plus connue ou la plus suivie de l'école, mais nous avons un avantage sur tous les autres : nous sommes soudés. Vous pouvez demander à n'importe quel Poufsouffle de vous aider, il le fera dans la mesure du possible, mais vous avez le devoir d'aider toute personne que vous pouvez aider. Cette maison sera comme votre deuxième famille, alors je vous conseille de faire tout de suite connaissance, d'abord entre vous, puis avec les élèves des autres années. À présent, entrez dans la maison sable et or ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton pompeux.

Il tapa le mot de passe sur les tonneaux, et le plus gros pivota. Lucy s'engouffra dedans, Iris à sa suite. S'il ne fallait utiliser qu'un mot pour décrire la salle commune qui s'offrait aux nouveaux élèves, on l'aurait décrite comme chaleureuse. La salle était arrondie, et ressemblait à la pièce principale d'un terrier géant : de celle-ci partaient des couloirs sinueux, vers les dortoirs, les salles de bains et des salles de travail. Au centre de la salle commune crépitait une grande flambée, autour de laquelle les étudiants étaient rassemblés, assis ou allongés dans des fauteuils de cuir brun. De nombreuses petites tables rondes, en bois sombre, parsemaient la salle, et certains élèves étaient manifestement en train d'y jouer à des jeux de société.

Arthur les emmena ensuite vers les salles de travail, dont les portes étaient rondes, et qui étaient très lumineuses, éclairées à l'aide de bougies qui s'allumaient lorsqu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle. De grandes fenêtres devaient illuminer les pièces pendant la journée, et lorsqu'elle les regardait, Iris ne comprenait pas : n'étaient-ils pas dans les sous-sols du château ?

\- Ce sont des fenêtres magiques, expliqua Arthur, elles captent la lumière naturelle à l'aide d'un procédé que je ne connais pas, et la diffusent ici : cela permet aux élèves qui vivent dans les sous-sols, les Serpentards et nous, d'avoir une bonne lumière pour travailler.

Il les mena ensuite dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les quatre filles étaient dans la même chambre, qui comportait des lits à baldaquins d'un bois très sombre, et des couvertures en patchwork qui avaient l'air chaudes. Leurs bagages avaient été déposés au pied des lits, et chacune des filles prit possession d'une armoire, juste à côté de son lit.

Les deux autres élèves s'appelaient Sam Walker et Sara White.

Sam était très grande, avait la peau noire et un sourire éclatant. Elle raconta à ses camarades de dortoir qu'elle avait appris il y a quelques jours à peine qu'elle pouvait venir à Poudlard, car elle vivait jusque là en Australie. Quand Lucy lui demanda quel était son nom complet, elle éclata de rire, et précisa qu'elle s'appelait Sam, tout court. Sara avait l'air plus timide, et avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Ses parents étaient moldus, et ne lui avaient pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était une sorcière.

Iris était donc la seule de son dortoir à être en début d'alphabet. Elle avait remarqué que les élèves de Poufsouffle étaient moins nombreux que ceux des autres maisons. Le Choixpeau avait-il envoyé massivement les élèves en « W » chez les blaireaux pour remplir un quota, ou était-ce juste une coïncidence ?

Elles furent appelées hors de leurs dortoirs par le professeur qui était responsable de la maison. Susan Bones serait leur professeur de métamorphose jusqu'à leur sixième année, mais également leur directrice de maison pendant toute leur scolarité. Elle souhaita la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, et un bon retour aux autres. Elle était manifestement heureuse d'être là, et semblait assez patiente avec les enfants, même si Iris ne doutait pas qu'elle n'accepterait aucun débordement chez ses élèves.

Elle prit à part les élèves de première année, et leur expliqua que pour eux, les cours commenceraient dès le lendemain, même si c'était un samedi, car ils devaient se mettre au travail le plus tôt possible, pour ne pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes. Elle leur donna donc leur planning de la journée suivante, et l'autorisation de remonter dans leurs dortoirs. Une nouvelle fois, les filles se séparèrent des garçons, qu'elles ne connaissaient pas encore.

Iris s'assit sur son lit et regarda son emploi du temps. Les premières années commençaient à 10h avec un cours d'histoire de la magie commun avec les Serdaigles, puis avaient leur première heure de métamorphose. L'après-midi, le seul cours de leur emploi du temps était un double cours de potions, qui se déroulait avec les Gryffondors. Elle aurait ainsi la possibilité de voir d'autres élèves, et se promit d'essayer d'aller parler au garçon silencieux.

Lorsqu'Iris se réveilla le lendemain, elle couru se doucher, et attendit avec impatience ses camarades de dortoir. Comme elles n'arrivaient pas, et qu'Iris avait faim, elle laissa un mot sur le lit de Lucy (qui venait tout juste de se lever), et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle mit un moment à y arriver, non pas parce que le chemin était compliqué, mais parce qu'elle était intriguée par les tableaux, dont les personnages somnolaient. Elle se demandait comment ces portraits pouvaient êtres dotés d'une sorte de vie propre. Elle examina ainsi chaque « habitant » du grand couloir. Tous les personnages peints étaient adultes, probablement des sorciers célèbres.

La Grande Salle était presque vide lorsqu'elle y entra, et la table des Poufsouffle était déserte, ce qui ne dérangea pas vraiment Iris, qui s'en doutait un peu : seuls les premières années avaient cours ce matin, et elle s'était levée bien avant que la première heure ne commence. Elle se servit donc une tasse de thé, et se fit une tartine. Un mouvement à côté d'elle lui fit tourner la tête. C'était un Poufsouffle de son année, celui qui était resté en arrière la veille. Elle lui fit un sourire, et il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle se présenta, et attendit qu'il fasse de même. Longtemps. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fini son cacao qu'il murmura :

\- Je m'appelle Gavril, merci ne de pas avoir insisté, j'ai du mal à ne pas être chez moi, et je n'aime pas parler aux étrangers.

Il fit un bref sourire, et se cacha à nouveau derrière ses cheveux.

Iris le regarda curieusement. Il n'avait pas dit cela d'une manière hautaine, ou méchante. Il paraissait vraiment avoir des difficultés de communication. Il s'enfuit d'ailleurs lorsque les trois W, comme elles s'étaient nommées elles-mêmes, s'installèrent à table. Peut-être avait-il raison de partir, car Lucy n'arrêtait pas de parler.

Les quatre filles arrivèrent à l'heure en histoire de la magie, mais ne durent leur ponctualité qu'à l'aide du fantôme de leur maison, le Moine Gras. Tous les Serdaigles étaient déjà là, et étaient installés dans la salle. L'un d'entre eux, un petit brun, semblait particulièrement pressé de commencer le cours. Lorsque le professeur entra et commença son cours d'une voix monocorde, Iris compris qu'elle n'aimerait pas plus l'histoire qu'avant. Le professeur était ennuyeux à mourir. D'ailleurs, il était mort. C'était en effet un fantôme qui leur faisait cours. Décidément, le monde magique était vraiment étonnant. Iris eut du mal à suivre le cours, mais s'efforça de prendre des notes, comme la plupart des élèves. Lorsque l'heure fut terminée, tout le monde se pressa pour sortir de la salle. Le serdaigle brun semblait déprimé, et avait perdu toute la motivation dont il faisait preuve à 10h.

Le cours de métamorphose fut beaucoup plus intéressant, même s'ils ne firent pas de pratique. Le professeur, Mrs Bones, leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire tout au long de l'année. Comme elle leur montra des exemples très concrets, en les réalisant devant eux, les élèves sortirent enthousiasmés de leur premier cours, et avaient hâte d'essayer de métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille. Ils devaient d'ailleurs chercher pour le mardi prochain la formule qu'ils devraient utiliser, et mémoriser le mouvement de baguette associé. Iris comprit qu'il lui faudrait travailler, car elle perdrait un temps fou si elle arrivait en cours sans avoir pratiqué.

Elle suivit les filles à la table des poufsouffle pour manger et elles discutèrent entre elles de ce que pourrait bien donner le cours de potions.

Celui-ci avait lieu dans les cachots de l'école, et Sam avait pensé à demander le chemin à Arthur, ce qui leur évita de se perdre en allant en cours. Le professeur, Mme Fawley, était déjà présente lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Elle les obligea à se mettre en binôme avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison, et Iris se retrouva avec Léanor Dearborn, une fille au regard noir : ses iris avaient la couleur de sa pupille, ce qui perturba la poufsouffle.

\- L'art des potions nécessite une précision et un savoir-faire qui ne s'acquièrent qu'avec l'expérience, énonça le professeur lorsque les élèves furent installés. Une potion n'est pas qu'une recette de cuisine, votre magie personnelle interagit avec les ingrédients. Si vous manquez de concentration, votre potion manquera de force, mais si vous vous appliquez, les résultats se feront sentir. Ici, il vous faudra être méthodiques et précis. Je ne tolérerai aucun retard dans ce cours, est-ce bien clair ?

C'était très clair. Mrs Fawley n'était pas très grande, mais ses yeux semblaient transpercer l'âme des élèves, et personne n'avait osé protester. Elle ne semblait pas être le genre de professeur à s'écouter parler, et elle finit sa tirade en affichant des instructions au tableau. La potion herbicide était plus efficace que le désherbant moldu, mais nécessitait un dosage précis des ingrédients, qui étaient majoritairement des petits insectes et des plantes vénéneuses. C'était logique, si on y réfléchissait bien. Les élèves apprirent d'abord à laver, éplucher, couper et préparer les ingrédients. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, deux heures s'étaient écoulées.

\- La préparation des ingrédients est un élément essentiel de la confection de potions. Comme vous l'avez vu, elle est longue, fastidieuse et salissante (du jus de scarabée noir avait giclé sur certaines tables et mains). Certains ingrédients peuvent être préparés en avance, comme ceux-ci. Vous allez les placer dans des bocaux, étiquetés avec les noms de vos binômes, et celui de l'ingrédient. Vous réaliserez cette potion mardi, en utilisant ce que vous avez préparé aujourd'hui. Il s'agira de votre première évaluation. Soyez ponctuels !

Lorsqu'Iris entra dans la salle commune, fatiguée par sa première journée de cours, elle alla voir Arthur, à qui elle devait demander quelque chose d'important. Il était assis près de la cheminée, et jouait aux échecs avec un garçon de son année. Il renseigna Iris, qui prit une heure pour rédiger sa lettre, avant de partir à la recherche de la volière. Même avec les indications du préfet, la route fut longue, car les escaliers ne tenaient pas en place.

La volière était située tout en haut de la tour ouest du château, et Iris sut en montant les escaliers qu'elle était proche de son but : l'odeur acre des fientes de hiboux la prenait à la gorge. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, elle découvrit une grande pièce circulaire, avec des murs recouverts de perchoirs et nichoirs de toutes sortes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de hiboux, probablement parce que d'autres élèves avaient eu la même idée qu'elle. Elle s'approcha de celui qui avait l'air le plus réveillé, et lui demanda s'il pouvait porter un message pour elle. La poufsouffle se sentait stupide de parler à un oiseau, mais c'était ce qu'Arthur lui avait conseillé. Les hiboux étaient des créatures nocturnes, et lorsqu'on les dérangeait dans leur sommeil, être poli était la moindre des choses. Le grand-duc ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et tendit sa patte à Iris, qui y accrocha sa missive.

\- C'est pour le Mr. et Mrs Dursley, 106, Shakespeare Road, à Gillingham.

**Alors que le hibou s'envolait vers le crépuscule, Iris se souvint que son père lui avait donné un cadeau juste avant de partir, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas ouvert. Elle redescendit presque en courant les escaliers de la tour ouest, et se précipita vers sa salle commune.**

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, la lettre d'Iris à ses parents et le prof de défense, qui est un personnage du canon, avec lequel je m'amuse. D'ailleurs, la prof de potion, qui s'est mariée, est également un personnage présent dans la série..._

_À lundi prochain !_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Premier lundi

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Une nouvelle fois un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent une trace de leur passage, vous me faites toujours plaisir._

_Merci à Guest, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement._

_Un chapitre proche des cours (mais après ça, je me calme un peu, promis) pour aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Iris tenait enfin le petit paquet que son père lui avait remis. Elle avait passé dix bonnes minutes à le chercher, puis avait pensé à regarder sous son lit. Elle avait du le faire tomber la veille, en sortant ses affaires de la valise. Elle déchira le papier qui enveloppait son cadeau, et y découvrit un appareil photo, qui pouvait facilement tenir dans une poche. Une note de son père accompagnait le paquet :

_Iris,_

_Ta mère et moi espérons avoir de tes nouvelles régulièrement, mais nous ne serons pas à tes côtés toute l'année, alors prends de nombreuses photos, et nous les développerons à Noël, pour avoir une idée du monde dans lequel tu vis._

_Bisous,_

_Papa_

_Ps : Ce n'est pas un appareil numérique, car j'ai lu que les technologies les plus avancées ne fonctionnent pas correctement quand il y a de la magie dans l'air. Si tu es à court de pellicules, nous pouvons t'en envoyer._

Iris s'assit au bord de son lit. Elle allait pouvoir montrer à ses parents la vie à Poudlard ! Elle se demandait s'il était possible de faire bouger les photos prises avec un appareil moldu. Elle avait déjà aperçu des photographies qui bougeaient, dans les journaux ou sur les cartes de Chocogrenouilles, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait animer les siennes. Avec l'appareil se trouvaient deux pellicules, soit de quoi faire de nombreuses photos. Mais elle devait choisir avec soin ce qu'elle allait montrer à ses parents. Le château, vu du parc, et la salle commune étaient importants, mais elle aurait bien voulu photographier les cours, notamment la salle de potions, qui était vraiment impressionnante, avec ses chaudrons et son ambiance sombre. Elle commencerait quand les filles rentreraient au dortoir, pour avoir une photographie d'elles quatre, et ferait le tour de Poudlard le lendemain, pour profiter de son dimanche.

* * *

Mr et Mrs Dursley finissaient leur dessert chez Mr et Mrs Dursley. Vernon et Pétunia était en effet venus voir leur fils et sa femme, et prendre des nouvelles de leur petite fille, car celle-ci était partie dans un pensionnat qui offrait dès l'entrée au collège une option cinéma-audiovisuel, qui faisait rêver Iris.

Vernon Dursley, bedonnant et la moustache grise, parlait avec enthousiasme de perceuses à son fils, qui commençait à connaître le sujet par cœur. De l'autre côté de la table du salon, Aurore et Pétunia échangeaient des recettes de cuisine. En regardant la scène, on aurait pu se croire dans une série télé américaine. Mais Aurore adorait véritablement faire la cuisine , et sa belle-mère était de bon conseil, et cela leur permettait à toutes les deux d'échanger sur un sujet qui n'était ni les perceuses, ni le voisinage, car Aurore avait horreur des commérages de Pétunia. Elle avait naturellement orienté la conversation sur la tarte aux pommes que son invitée avait apportée, pour éviter les questions dérangeantes à propos d'Iris. Jusque là, la manœuvre avait plutôt bien réussi.

Tout échoua lorsque, à travers la fenêtre du salon, qui était restée ouverte, un hibou traversa la pièce, et vint se poser pile au milieu de la table. Il tourna la tête gauche, puis à droite, puis à nouveau à gauche, et ne parvenait pas à se décider : il y avait bien trop de Mr et Mrs Dursley dans le salon du 106, Shakespeare road.

Vernon s'énerva. Que faisait celle saleté de volatile dans le salon de son fils ? Lequel était mitigé, car il allait enfin avoir des nouvelles de sa fille, même si elle n'arrivaient pas au bon moment. Aurore regarda nerveusement Pétunia, dont le visage s'était décomposé. Elle avait compris.

C'est d'une voix basse, presque inaudible, qu'elle articula :

\- Où se trouve l'école d'Iris ?

Son mari tourna vers elle sa petite tête sans cou, ressemblant à un hibou dérangé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Pétunia ?

Il regarda le hibou, puis sa femme, puis son fils, puis à nouveau le hibou, qui ne savait toujours pas à qui donner sa lettre.

\- Notre petite fille ? S'étrangla-t-il, notre unique petite fille est une tu-sais-quoi ? C'est impossible ! Enfin, Aurore, vous êtes normale ? C'est vous qui lui avez transmis tout ça ?

Aurore était choquée par la réaction de son beau-père, et comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Dudley n'avait rien dit à ses parents. Pendant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle en oubliait de répondre à Vernon, qui prit son silence pour un acquiescement, et partit en claquant la porte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent le moteur de la voiture vrombir que Dudley et sa femme se rendirent compte que Pétunia était toujours sur le canapé du salon, les larmes aux yeux, et muette.

Cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Pétunia Dursley, qui n'avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche. Mais elle se _souvenait_. Lily. Lily qui jouait avec le fils Rogue, dans le parc, et qui faisait s'ouvrir les fleurs. Lily qui recevait une lettre. Lily qui découvrait qu'elle avait tenté, elle aussi, d'entrer dans cette école. Lily qui revenait l'été, et parlait de ses cours, de ses amis, de la magie. Lily qui apportait des tasses mordeuses à leurs parents. Les étés où Lily rentrait, en pleurant, car elle ne verrait pas ses amis. Les étés où Pétunia devait supporter sa sœur qui avait toujours été la préférée de ses parents. Lily par ci, Lily par là. Insupportable Lily. Lily le monstre. Puis, il y avait eu _l'accident_. Et Pétunia avait hérité du gamin. Aussi bizarre que sa sœur, rien à voir avec son Dudley. Saleté de gamin qui avait fait échouer une promotion de Vernon, et qui avait gonflé la tante Marge. Qui les avait mis en danger, eux, des gens normaux. Et puis il y avait eu la guerre, et ils avaient été obligés de fréquenter des monstres pendant presque une année.

\- C'est trop pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sorti du 106, Shakespeare road, et Dudley la vit sortir son téléphone, pour appeler son mari. Il n'avait pas du répondre, car elle se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus.

Il n'y avait enfin plus que deux Dursley dans le salon, et le hibou, qui avait tout observé sans rien comprendre, tendit sa patte. C'est Dudley qui détacha la lettre, Aurore étant encore sous le choc.

_Papa, Maman,_

_Je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard. Le château est immense, j'ai peur de m'y perdre, mais je sens que je vais m'y plaire. À mon arrivée, j'ai été répartie dans la maison de Poufsouffle (je sais que vous savez ce que sont les maisons, si vous ne vous en souvenez plus, c'est au chapitre 8 de votre livre). Mon amie Lucy (la rousse, de la librairie) est avec moi et deux autres filles, Sam et Sara, qui ont l'air très gentilles._

_Les cours commencent demain, même si c'est samedi, pour qu'on se mette rapidement au travail. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'on va faire en potions et en sortilèges !_

_Je vous laisse, je dois aller manger, j'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux._

_Bisous !_

_Iris_

_Ps : tu m'avais dit que tu avais un cousin comme moi. Tu crois qu'il a des enfants ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner son nom, pour que je puisse rencontrer le reste de la famille ?_

* * *

Lundi matin, Iris se leva en retard, et courut pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avant la fermeture de la Grande Salle. Elle avait eu son emploi du temps la veille, et avait hâte de découvrir de nouveaux cours. La semaine commençait par de la Botanique, et c'était la première fois qu'elle aurait cours avec les Serpentards. Elle avait préparé son sac pour la journée, car elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le temps de passer aux dortoirs pendant midi. Sa mère lui avait confié une grande sacoche en cuir, qu'elle avait utilisé pendant toute la durée de ses études. Elle était un peu grande pour Iris, mais elle lui permettait de prendre ses manuels, ses parchemins, sa plume, mais également la paire de gants pour la botanique et son appareil photo, au cas où.

Les premières années avaient rendez-vous avec le professeur Londubat devant les serres. C'était un homme encore jeune, malgré ses cheveux grisonnants, et en le regardant, on avait du mal à deviner qu'il était un héros de la Deuxième Guerre. Pourtant, Iris avait lu son nom dans l'_Histoire de la Magie_. Avec son tablier et son grand sourire, il ne faisait pas vraiment peur.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Cette année, nous allons commencer dans la serre numéro une, commença-t-il en montrant la grande serre derrière lui, où vous allez étudier les plantes magiques parmi les moins dangereuses. Lorsque vous aurez pris de bonnes habitudes de travail, on pourra passer à la serre numéro deux. Les autres serres (il y en avait cinq de plus), sont réservées aux élèves des années supérieures. Vous avez l'interdiction formelle d'y entrer. Y a-t-il des questions ?

\- Est-ce qu'on va vraiment faire du jardinage ?

La voix était hautaine, et la question, à la grande surprise d'Iris, ne venait pas d'un élève de Serpentard, mais d'un de ses camarades de Poufsouffle.

\- Smith, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai bien connu votre père, commenta le professeur. Sachez, reprit-il en s'adressant à toute la classe, que la botanique n'est pas qu'une affaire de jardinage. Connaître les plantes magiques et leurs propriétés est la base de la confection des potions, savoir repérer des espèces particulières lors d'un voyage à l'étranger vous permettra de soigner quelques douleurs sans avoir à dépenser tous vos Gallions dans des remèdes pas toujours efficaces. Dans ce cours, vous allez apprendre non seulement à reconnaître les plantes, mais également à les soigner, et à comprendre leur fonctionnement pour les récolter au bon moment, qui n'est pas nécessairement le même selon l'usage que vous allez faire de la plante. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me donner un exemple ?

Seul un garçon blond de Serpentard leva la main. Lorsque le professeur Londubat l'interrogea en lui demandant son prénom, il répondit :

\- Gordon Aberline. L'aconit, ou le tue-loup, qui rentre dans la composition de la potion tue-loup, doit être cueilli à la nouvelle lune pour être utilisé dans cette potion. Cueilli à tout autre moment, il entre dans la composition de violents poisons.

\- Excellent exemple, dix points pour Serpentard.

Iris regarda le garçon, impressionnée par la précision de sa réponse. Elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas lever la main, elle aurait eu l'air ridicule.

La suite du cours se passa dans la serre numéro une. Le professeur leur montra trois plants de belladone, qu'Iris connaît, car elle avait des feuilles et des fleurs séchées dans son nécessaire à potions, et leur expliqua les différents usages des belladones roses, jaunes et noires. Pour la fois suivante, les élèves devaient connaître ces différences et savoir les expliquer. De plus, ils devaient apporter leurs gants, et une tenue de rechange, car ils commenceraient leurs travaux pratiques.

Le cours d'histoire fut aussi ennuyeux que le précédent. Le professeur fantôme, Binns, parla d'une voix monocorde et monotone pendant une heure. Iris était sûre qu'avec un autre professeur, le monde magique avant la fondation des écoles aurait dû être passionnant. L'élève de Serdaigle qui avait semblé si déçu la fois précédente ne s'ennuyait plus. Il dessinait. Iris pouvait voir par dessus son épaule (il était juste devant elle, cette fois-ci) qu'il dessinait assez mal. Mais elle comprenait clairement qu'il avait voulu représenter les combats des chevaliers-sorciers contre leurs suzerains moldus. Apparemment, il aimait beaucoup l'histoire, et avait décidé de rêver à sa façon. Lorsqu'il sortirent de la salle, soulagés, elle entendit un autre serdaigle interpeller celui qu'elle avait observé toute l'heure. Il s'appelait Albus.

Finalement, Iris aurait eu le temps de passer à la salle commune. Elle le saurait pour les prochains jours, et se ferait moins mal au dos. Elle avait mangé avec les trois W, ne s'était toujours pas remise des plats qui apparaissaient tout seuls au milieu de la table, et avait été se promener dans le parc pour digérer. Celui-ci, qui entourait le château, était fabuleux. Il y avait toutes sortes d'arbres improbables, mais celui qui avait le plus marqué Iris était le saule-cogneur, qu'elle s'était empressée de photographier. Elle était tout de même un peu triste, car l'agressivité de l'arbre n'allait pas être très bien rendue sur une photographie moldue.

Après cette pause digestive, les quatre filles de Poufsouffle se rendirent à la salle de sortilèges, en empruntant des escaliers mobiles qui leur firent modifier trois fois leur trajet. Elles y retrouvèrent leurs camarades masculins, dont elles ne connaissaient d'ailleurs pas le nom du troisième, qui était plutôt petit, un peu enveloppé, et manifestement très timide, ainsi que les Serpentards, qui étaient pour la plupart arrivés en avance. Le minuscule directeur-adjoint les fit entrer dans la salle.

\- Quatorze, quinze, seize, compta le professeur de sa petite voix aiguë, tout le monde est là, c'est parfait. Le cours de sortilèges est obligatoire jusqu'à la fin de votre cinquième année. Après vos BUSES, seuls les meilleurs d'entre vous pourront poursuivre les sortilèges, avec l'option Charmes &amp; Enchantements. D'ici là, nous allons travailler ensemble pour que vous connaissiez d'une part les sorts qui vous seront utiles en sortant de Poudlard, et d'autre part les bonnes techniques pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par un sort de lévitation. Avant cela, que ceux qui n'ont jamais jeté de sorts lèvent la main.

Comme personne n'osait, le professeur Flitwick les encouragea, leur expliquant que c'était même plutôt normal. Le premier à lever sa main en hésitant fut le dernier poufsouffle qu'Iris ne connaissait pas. Elle suivit son exemple, et ils furent les deux seuls à se manifester, sous le ricanement d'Hornby, le serpentard du Poudlard Express. En regardant les autres élèves vert et argent, Iris se dit qu'il y en avait probablement parmi eux qui n'avaient jamais fait de magie, mais qui redoutaient le jugement de leurs pairs.

Après le cours, passionnant, sur le _Wingardium Leviosa_, qu'Iris avait réussi plus vite qu'Hornby, à sa grande fierté, elle fit le trajet jusque la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les garçons de sa maison. Zacharie Lewis n'était pas né-moldu, mais ses parents lui avaient interdit d'essayer des sorts à la maison. Ce fut tout ce qu'Iris tira de lui sur ce sujet. À part cela, il avait l'air d'être assez bavard, ce qui compensait l'attitude de Gavril, et le dédain de Smith dont le prénom était Isengrin, et qui semblait le vivre mal. Tout ça parce qu'il avait un nom de famille commun, son père et sa mère avaient voulu pour lui un prénom original. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils furent déçus de ne trouver qu'une salle de classe normale, et vide pour le moment. Il s'installèrent, bientôt rejoints par les serdaigles, qui sortaient de métamorphose, et dont certains avaient la robe légèrement brûlée.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, le professeur Crivey entra dans la salle. Une cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche, ses cheveux ternes et ses cernes lui donnaient un air fatigué, et le faisaient paraître plus que son âge. Le regard qu'il posa sur ses élèves, en leur donnant la permission de s'asseoir, était cependant vif et 'il se présenta, ce fut de la voix posée d'un homme qui reste toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Bienvenue à tous. Je suis le professeur Crivey, détaché de mes fonctions d'auror pour vous apprendre les rudiments de la Défense contre les forces du mal. Le programme prévoit de ne faire presque que de la théorie en première année, puis d'aborder la pratique à partir des années suivantes. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que je trouve ce programme mal fait. Si une guerre éclate à la fin de l'année, vous devez connaître le minimum pour vous en sortir. Vigilance constante ! C'est ce que nous avait dit mon premier professeur de Défense. Je n'ai su qu'à la fin de l'année que c'était un mangemort infiltré, mais ses cours m'ont fait comprendre une chose : nous ne vivons pas dans un monde toute rose. Dehors, il reste de nombreux mages noirs. L'un deux m'a fait cette cicatrice. Ce n'est rien de perdre un bout de peau. C'est bien plus difficile de perdre un ami, ou un frère. Alors, sur les prochaines années, je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre d'abord, puis à vous battre. Mais le programme du Ministère doit être terminé à la fin de l'année, aussi vous demanderais-je de nombreux devoirs théoriques à faire en dehors des cours. Si vous ne jouez pas le jeu, pas de pratique. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Un murmure d'assentiment s'éleva des élèves, impressionnés par le professeur.

\- Très bien, reprit-il. Nous allons donc commencer ce premier cours par quelques questions d'ordre général, puis nous étudierons un sortilège. Quels sont les moyens d'éviter des sortilèges ennemis ?

Quelques mains se levèrent, dont celle d'Albus.

\- L'_Expelliarmus_.

\- Ah, une spécialité de famille. Vous pouvez détailler? demanda le professeur avec un regard perçant. Lui aussi semblait avoir connu le Survivant.

\- Il permet d'éjecter la baguette de son adversaire, et de l'empêcher de lancer des sorts.

\- Dix points pour Serdaigle pour cette bonne explication. Quels sont les autres moyens ? Oui, demanda-t-il au petit blond à côté d'Albus.

\- Le _Protego_, qui crée une sorte de bulle protectrice autour de celui qui l'a lancé. Sa puissance dépend de la puissance du lanceur, et n'arrête pas toujours les attaques.

\- Malefoy, c'est ça ? Le blond hocha la tête. Excellent, dix points de plus pour Serdaigle.

C'était décidément difficile pour les poufsouffles de gagner des points lorsqu'ils avaient cours avec eux, car ils raflaient toutes les bonnes réponses.

Iris se surprit elle-même en levant la main, et n'eut pas le temps de la baisser avant que le professeur l'interroge.

\- Dursley, monsieur. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas empêcher un ennemi de lancer un sort en l'immobilisant, ou en le rendant muet ?

\- Bonne remarque, la deuxième proposition ne vaut que si votre adversaire ne sait pas lancer de sortilèges informulés, cette méthode pourra donc être utilisée dans nos cours et duels jusqu'à votre sixième année, environ. La première proposition est terriblement efficace : un adversaire pétrifié ne peut jeter de sorts. L'attaque est parfois une bonne défense, dix points également pour Poufsouffle. Quelqu'un connaît-il des sorts qui pourraient mettre en œuvre une des techniques de Miss Dursley ? Potter ?

\- Le _Bloclang._

Il avait rougi en prononçant sa réponse, et Iris l'entendit murmurer à son voisin : mon frère l'utilise parfois sur moi, même s'il n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie à la maison.

\- Très bien, et pour l'immobilisation ? Miss ?

\- White. Le maléfice du saucisson.

\- Très bon exemple, la formule en est _Petrificus Totalus._Vous pouvez aussi distraire votre adversaire, l'empêcher de prononcer correctement sa formule ou lui envoyer un maléfice cuisant. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur l'_Expelliarmus_. Veuillez donc vous mettre par deux. Non, pas par maison, ces distinctions ont assez duré. Potter, vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre avec votre cousine, mettez-vous avec White, plutôt. Weasley, vous travaillerez avec Davis, indiqua-t-il à Lucy en montrant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux raides.

Iris se retrouva face à Malefoy, à qui elle demanda le prénom, ce qui sembla le surprendre.

\- Scorpius, lui offrit-il dans une grimace. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ma famille ?demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Non, mes parents ne sont pas sorciers, alors je ne connais personne, à part les Potter, dont j'ai lu les noms dans tous les livres.

\- On cesse les bavardages, et on se met au travail ! Les interrompit le professeur Crivey, qui avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt, mais discrètement.

Ce binôme fonctionnait plutôt bien. Le petit Malefoy ne semblait pas particulièrement dégoûté à l'idée de travailler avec une née-moldue, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Il aida même sa partenaire à rectifier son mouvement de baguette, et elle finit par réussir à le désarmer.

\- Très bien, maintenant que vous connaissez tous le mouvement et la formule, vous allez changer de partenaire et essayer de désarmer votre adversaire. Chaque vainqueur fera gagner deux points à sa maison.

Iris se retrouva contre Davis, et se prépara à lancer le sort.

-_ Expelliarmus ! _Lança-t-elle, décidée, avant que son adversaire n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

Davis lâcha bien sa baguette, mais ce ne fut pas une conséquence directe du sort d'Iris. Celui-ci avait produit une explosion, qui avait enflammé leurs deux robes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent trempées, grâce au sort du professeur Crivey qui avait éteint le désastre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Dursley ?

\- J'ai… Je me suis trompée de main, je crois, monsieur. Ma baguette n'a pas obéi. Je suis gauchère, précisa-t-elle en lui montrant sa main droite, brûlée.

\- Vous saviez que ça pouvait se produire ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais monsieur Ollivander m'avait dit de faire attention.

\- Il avait manifestement raison. Contrôlez-vous, ou vous ferez perdre de nombreux points à votre maison.

Il observa Davis, qui n'avait rien eu d'autre qu'une grosse frayeur, et l'envoya se changer. Puis revint à Iris.

\- Weasley, accompagnez-la à l'infirmerie, sinon sa main va continuer à brûler. Méchant tour que vous a fait votre baguette, Dursley, vous allez devoir faire _très_ attention.

Iris et Lucy se dirigeaient donc vers l'infirmerie, et la née-moldue avait l'impression que sa main irradiait une chaleur intense. Leur chemin fut cependant bloqué par un élève de troisième année, grand, avec des lunettes et des cheveux bruns en bataille.

\- Durlsey, il faut qu'on parle. Lucy, dégage, c'est privé.

* * *

_... à suivre._

_Je vous laisse sur ces quelques mots, et comme je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine, je vous dis__ à dans deux semaines._

_D'ici là, portez-vous bien, et n'hésitez pas à commenter !_


	8. Chapitre 7 - Les Potter

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Après cette absence (prévue) de deux semaines, voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est plus petit que les précédents, mais pour me faire pardonner, vous en aurez un autre d'ici mercredi ou jeudi (ça avance bien, et je n'ai plus que ça à rédiger). _

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message, vos reviews font chaud au cœur (je file tout de suite y répondre personnellement). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Iris et Lucy se dirigeaient donc vers l'infirmerie, et la née-moldue avait l'impression que sa main irradiait une chaleur intense. Leur chemin fut cependant bloqué par un élève de troisième année, grand, avec des lunettes et des cheveux bruns en bataille._

_\- Durlsey, il faut qu'on parle. Lucy, dégage, c'est privé._

Iris dévisagea le gryffondor qui venait de l'apostropher. Ses cheveux bruns étaient savamment décoiffés, comme s'il avait étudié sa coiffure pendant des heures, et avait retouché chaque mèche, et ses yeux chocolat étaient entourés par des lunettes rondes. Ce visage lui était familier, même si elle était certaine de ne jamais lui avoir adressé la parole. Elle essaya de se rappeler dans quelle promotion il était, en vain.

\- Allez, dégage Lucy, je ne vais pas lui faire du mal, à ta copine. Mais c'est une histoire de Potter, et elle ne concerne aucun Weasley.

Comme si l'argument était vraiment valable, Lucy hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, laissant Iris avec Potter senior. Elle savait qu'Albus avait un frère, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me retiens pour me parler d'une « affaire de Potter », alors que je ne te connais pas, et que je dois aller à l'infirmerie, lança-t-elle au garçon avant de recommencer à marcher.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, Dursley. _L__ocomotor Mortis__!_

Les deux jambes d'Iris se collèrent l'une à l'autre, comme si quelqu'un les avait attachées, et elle comprit que si elle voulait avancer, elle devrait le faire en sautant à pieds joints, ce qui ne l'avancerait pas beaucoup, car Potter avait ses deux jambes, et la rattraperait rapidement.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, Dursley. Tu connais la famille Potter ? Tu sais qu'elle est puissante ? Mon père est à la tête du bureau des Aurors, et ma mère est journaliste. Ils sont tous les deux des héros de la Deuxième Guerre, et je ne parle même pas du rôle de mon père et de mes grands-parents dans la Première. Alors tu comprendras que s'attaquer à un Potter, c'est s'attaquer à tous les Potter.

\- Ça, je comprends, l'interrompit Iris de sa petite voix. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. Je n'ai jamais rien fait à ton frère.

\- À mon frère, non. Dis-moi, tu es née-moldue ?

\- Oui, et je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire.

\- Ton père, il s'appelle comment ?

\- Dursley.

Iris prenait un malin plaisir à le faire marcher.

\- Son prénom !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne…

\- Ça, ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui est important, c'est que ça te concerne toi, si tu ne veux pas rester dans ce couloir jusqu'aux rondes des préfets.

\- Dudley, il s'appelle Dudley, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je le savais ! Vois-tu, Iris, nous sommes cousins. Oh, pas directement, mais mon père et le tien sont cousins. Enfin, ils partagent le même sang, parce que les valeurs familiales, ce n'est pas vraiment le fort de ton père. Tu sais comment tes grands-parents ont traité _Harry Potter _? Ils l'ont enfermé dans un placard ! Ils lui ont fait croire que la magie n'existait pas ! Mon père n'a pas eu une enfance heureuse, et tout ça, c'est à cause de _ta _famille ! Alors tu vas payer, Dursley, pour tout ce que ton père a fait au mien…

Iris regarda désespéramment le couloir vide. Potter était plus âgé qu'elle, et connaissait bien plus de sorts. Tout ce qu'Iris savait faire, c'était un sortilège de désarmement. Et encore. Soudain, une idée lui vint. Potter lui avait laissé sa baguette. Et seules ses jambes étaient bloquées. Pendant qu'il continuait son monologue, qu'elle n'écoutait plus, elle changea sa baguette de main et cria _Expelliarmus !_

Aussitôt, elle sentit sa main la brûler, mais la violence de la réaction de la baguette fit voler Potter, dont la robe s'enflamma. Ce n'étaient pas de grandes flammes, mais cela avait suffit à détourner son attention. Et apparemment, il ne connaissait pas de contre-sort, puisqu'il s'enfuit en courant, en essayant de sauver un vieux bout de parchemin.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu au bout du couloir, Iris se dirigea à pieds joints vers l'infirmerie, car sa main lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

Iris avait rejoint les trois W dans la Grande Salle pour le repas d'histoire, et leur raconta son aventure. Si Lucy eut l'air assez terrifiée car son amie avait défié son cousin (mais tu ne te rends pas compte, il est en troisième année!), Sara et Sam la félicitèrent pour le coup de la main droite :

\- Non, mais quand même, tu es une catastrophe ambulante ! Heureusement que ça peut servir !

Elles regagnèrent leur salle commune en discutant du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui étaient décidément très bien, et s'installèrent à une table ronde pour faire les devoirs que le professeur Crivey leur avait donnés après le départ d'Iris et Lucy. Il s'agissait de s'entraîner à l'_Expellliarmus_ d'une part, et de rédiger un parchemin sur un des sortilèges pouvant servir à se défendre. Les trois W choisirent le charme du bouclier, ou _Protego_, et Iris préféra se pencher sur la question du _Bloclang_, car elle risquait d'y être exposée tôt ou tard, si elle s'était mis le clan Potter à dos.

Ce n'est qu'en allant se coucher qu'Iris repensa à ce que Potter lui avait dit sur son père. Était-il possible qu'il ait été aussi horrible ? Elle n'y croyait pas, mais se disait qu'il devait tout de même y avoir une part de vérité dans ce qu'il racontait, car elle n'avait pas eu le droit de dire à ses grands-parents qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle dormit très mal cette nuit là, et fut heureuse de pouvoir sortir du lit, même si c'était pour rejoindre l'horrible cours d'histoire.

Elle déjeuna tôt, pour éviter les Potter, et partagea son repas avec Gavril, toujours aussi silencieux, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, car elle pouvait rester dans ses pensées sans devoir faire la conversation.

La jeune fille fut interrompue entre une tartine et le thé par un hibou qui se posa devant elle. Il venait du 106, Shakespeare road. Iris tendit la main, et récupéra la lettre écrite par son père sur la patte du volatile, qui repartit vers la volière.

_Iris,_

_Nous avons bien reçu ta lettre, qui n'est pas arrivée au bon moment, car Papy et Mamy Dursley étaient là. Ils se sont enfuis quand ils ont réalisé que tu es une sorcière, mais je les connais, et je pense qu'ils reviendront._

_Maman et moi sommes très fiers de ce que tu es, ne l'oublie jamais. Est-ce que tes amies savaient déjà qu'elles étaient des sorcières ? Comment se sont passés tes premiers cours ?_

_Pour ce qui est de ma famille, mon cousin s'appelait Harry, et il est très connu chez les sorciers, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne t'en ai pas vraiment parlé. L'autre raison, c'est mes parents. S'ils se sont enfuis ce soir, c'est parce qu'ils connaissent déjà un peu le monde magique. Ma tante, la mère de Harry, que je n'ai pas connue, était une sorcière, mais ma mère n'a jamais aimé ses pouvoirs, je crois qu'ils lui faisaient peur. Quand Harry avait un an, ses parents ont été tués par un fou, et il s'est retrouvé chez nous. Il n'a jamais été bien traité, et c'est aussi de ma faute : tout l'amour de mes parents était pour moi, et je trouvais ça normal. Il a fallu qu'il me sauve la vie pour que je réalise que je n'étais qu'un imbécile. J'ai un peu honte de te raconter ça, mais je voulais te le dire, car je ne pense pas que les enfants de mon cousin, s'il en a, seront bien disposés à ton égard._

_Je te souhaite de passer une bonne semaine, n'oublie pas d'envoyer de tes nouvelles. _

_Papa._

_Ne t'en fais pas, ton père n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il ne le croit. Et puis, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tes hypothétiques cousins soient au courant de cette histoire. Je t'embrasse très fort ! Envoie-nous la pellicule dès qu'elle est terminée !_

_Maman_

Iris referma la lettre en soupirant. Ainsi, c'était vrai. Potter avait raison. Il était stupide de s'en prendre à elle pour quelque chose qui s'était passé avant leurs naissances, mais il avait raison. Son père avait martyrisé Harry Potter. Elle finit son petit déjeuner rapidement, ayant perdu l'appétit. À la sortie de la Grande Salle, elle croisa James – elle s'était renseignée sur son prénom auprès de Lucy – et un autre cousin Weasley, Fred. Ils la bousculèrent en passant, et tous les Gryffondor qui les entouraient détournèrent le regard. Iris se jura d'apprendre des sorts qui leur feraient avaler leur égo.

Elle était assise seule dans la salle d'histoire de la magie quand Albus Potter entra. Après ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir encore un Potter, même de loin. Il s'approcha pourtant d'elle, et Iris se tendit.

\- Salut ! Il paraît qu'on est cousins. Mon frère ne t'aime pas, mais ne t'occupe pas de lui, il passe sa vie à essayer d'être comme notre père. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Et il s'installa, sans attendre de réponse.

\- Tu sais, des cousins, on en a partout. Les Potter-Weasley sont une grande famille, mais je suis quand même surpris de savoir qu'on en a du côté de papa. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Tu as vraiment grandi comme une moldue ? Comment as-tu fait pour mettre le feu à la robe de mon frère ? Il était furieux hier ! Tu m'apprendras ? On s'entend bien, mais il fait de la magie depuis longtemps, et je ne fais pas le poids quand il m'embête.

Albus était un vrai moulin à paroles. Iris essaya de lui répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait et se dit que c'était peut-être bien d'avoir un cousin, en fait.

\- Il paraît que j'ai les yeux de ma grand-mère, comme mon père, enchaîna le petit Serdaigle. Mais tu as les mêmes, ça veut peut-être dire que la magie est liée au gène qui fait la couleur des yeux. Tu t'y connais en génétique moldue ?

Non, Iris ne s'y connaissait définitivement pas. Et puis, James Potter avait les yeux bruns, alors ça ne collait pas. Albus faisait un nombre incroyable d'hypothèses par minute, et débitait une quantité d'informations extraordinaire. La Poufsouffle apprit donc qu'elle avait également une cousine, Lily, qui entrerait bientôt à Poudlard, que James rêvait de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur, mais qu'il avait une si mauvaise vue qu'il ne pouvait distinguer un vif d'or à plus d'un mètre. Elle apprit également quelques règles du Quidditch, qu'elle avait lues mais n'avait pas intégrées. Et Albus lui parla de sa passion pour l'histoire, mais pas celle de Binns, celle qui parle de chevaliers, de dragons et de trésors. D'ailleurs, expliqua le brun, un cours d'histoire doit être vivant, parce que les héritages de l'histoire sont encore présents. Et si le prof faisait cours en costume ?

Lorsque le professeur Binns entra dans la salle – à travers le mur, et sans costume – Albus et Iris étaient toujours dans leur discussion, et n'avaient pas vu les autres élèves s'installer. Lucy, qui prit place derrière eux, ne sembla pas vraiment surprise. Elle connaissait assez Albus pour savoir qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas sur un passé duquel Iris n'était pas responsable. Elle sembla tout de même déçue lorsqu'Iris, au lieu de suivre le cours, se mit à mettre en couleur les dessins d'Albus, et à dessiner des bulles pour faire parler les personnages.

À la fin de l'heure, elle entendit Albus demander à Iris où elle avait trouvé cette idée, qui était vraiment géniale.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais lu de bande-dessinée ?

\- C'est quoi ? Les interrompit la rousse, curieuse.

\- Un truc moldu ! Les hiboux peuvent porter des colis ? Je pense que vous allez aimer. Ce sont des histoires, comme des romans, mais qui sont dessinées. Je demanderai à mon père de m'en envoyer.

Les Poufsouffle laissèrent Albus pour aller en cours de Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor, où tout le monde, sauf Iris, réussit à changer une allumette en aiguille, ou au moins à lui donner un éclat métallique. Iris avait bien essayé, encore et encore, de se concentrer sur la transformation, mais sans résultat. Le professeur Bones l'avait encouragée à travailler l'exercice dans la salle commune, avec ses camarades.

Heureusement, elle réussit à nouveau lors de son cours de sortilège, lançant un _Wingardium Leviosa_ assez puissant pour soulever le bureau du professeur, qui accorda 10 points à Poufsouffle.

Iris profita de la pause du midi pour courir à la volière et griffonner un mot à ses parents, pour qu'ils lui envoient quelques bandes dessinées. Elle s'était renseignée, et les hiboux classiques, comme ceux de Poudlard, pouvaient transporter jusqu'à un kilo, ce qui lui paraissait lourd, mais, après tout, ces hiboux étaient magiques. Elle avait hâte de retourner dans les cachots, pour un vrai cours de potions, et se demandait bien ce que pourrait donner le cours d'Étude des Moldus, obligatoire pour les premières années.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Au programme du prochain chapitre : des nouveaux cours, un professeur de vol plus jeune que Mme Bibine, le retour de la pluie et un elfe de maison. Il y aura aussi des bandes-dessinées, alors si vous avez envie de voir apparaître des choses que vous aimez, vous pouvez proposer (pas de manga pour le moment)_

_Promis, après le prochain chapitre, l'intrigue avance, j'en ai marre d'écrire des heures de cours._

_Ps : James est stupide, c'est assumé._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Derniers premiers cours

_Comme promis, un nouveau (petit) chapitre aujourd'hui. Pour pouvoir être publié ce jour, il n'a pas été relu par mes correcteurs, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes que je n'aurais pas repérées. Pas de bandes-dessinées finalement aujourd'hui, mais j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira tout de même._

_Je ne pourrai pas publier lundi, alors je vous dis à mardi (après ça, promis, je reprends un vrai rythme)._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos petits mots, vos mises en fav' ou en follow :)_

* * *

Iris sortit du cours de potions plutôt contente d'elle-même. Sa potion herbicide avait une teinte bleu ciel proche de celle attendue, et si son binôme de Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier spécialement la matière, elle était consciencieuse et sympathique. Mrs Fawley, le professeur de potions, tolérait les chuchotements pendant les travaux pratiques, mais ne pardonnait aucune erreur en résultant. C'est ainsi que Rose et Lucy Weasley, qui s'étaient installées ensemble, avaient oublié d'ajouter un élément au bon moment, prises dans leur critique du cours d'histoire de la magie, et s'étaient retrouvées avec une potion d'une couleur :

\- Jaune canari, mesdemoiselles Weasley. Et à moins que vous ne souhaitiez concurrencer vos oncles et père dans la fabrication de produits tapageurs, cette potion ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Cela fera donc un T. La prochaine fois, vous ne laisserez pas vos bavardages nuire à vos travaux.

Avec Léanor, Iris n'avait pas eu ce souci. Les deux filles avaient discuté, mais avaient suivi la recette à la lettre. Léanor était issue d'une grande famille de sorciers, mais avait une connaissance de la culture moldue, comme Iris le découvrit au cours suivant.

Depuis l'après-guerre, les élèves devaient suivre deux nouveaux cours de la première à la troisième année, qui devenaient ensuite optionnels. Ils avaient pour sujets d'étude les Moldus et le monde magique, et était communs à toutes les maisons, comme ils ne comportaient pas de travaux pratiques.

La professeur d'étude des Moldus, qui avait un nom avec beaucoup trop de consonnes pour qu'Iris le retienne, les interrogea d'abord sur ce qu'ils savaient des différences entre les société moldue et sorcière, en demandant aux élèves nés-moldus d'attendre avant de participer. Il s'avéra que peu de sorciers « pure-souche » n'avait de réelle connaissance sur le monde moldu, à part Léanor et, curieusement, Scorpius Malefoy. Même Lucy, qui était pourtant très ouverte, ne connaissait rien du monde qui voisinait le sien, et ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout. À la fin de l'heure, les premières années se retrouvèrent à devoir faire un exposé sur un aspect du monde moldu, et Léanor, qui était installée près d'Iris, déclara qu'elle souhaitait parler de la littérature moldue et de la façon dont la magie était présente dans les œuvres des auteurs anglais. Cette fille était complètement folle. Quelle fille de onze ans aurait envie de faire un exposé si précis pour une classe dont la moitié des élèves ne savait même pas que les moldus n'écrivaient plus leurs ouvrages à la main, mais utilisaient des ordinateurs. Iris regardait Léanor avec un drôle d'air alors qu'elle s'éloignait, et se demanda si elle connaissait aussi la bande-dessinée, ou si elle ne s'intéressait qu'à la littérature classique.

Le cours d'étude du monde magique, malheureusement, était assuré par le professeur Binns les deux premiers mois de l'année, comme le découvrirent les élèves en arrivant en cours le lendemain matin. Ils passèrent donc deux heures à gratter sur leurs parchemins les noms des différentes institutions du monde magique, et à noter des sigles à rallonge dont ils devraient connaître la signification, dans un silence à peine troublé par des chuchotements.

Gryffondors et Serdaigles furent heureux de quitter le cours d'étude du monde magique pour aller en Défense et continuer à s'exercer aux sortilèges de protection et d'esquive. Le professeur ne fit pas de théorie ce jour là, mais ramassa leurs devoirs, et les élèves enchaînèrent _Expelliarmus_ et charmes du bouclier. Iris était agréablement surprise de voir qu'une fois la baguette dans la bonne main, elle réussissait presque à chaque coup son sortilège de désarmement, même si elle avait encore des difficultés avec le _Protego_.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent pour les premières années, qui devaient assimiler de nouvelles notions issues de matières tout aussi nouvelles. Tous étaient impatients de voir arriver le vendredi et les cours de vol, qui leur permettraient de se défouler. Les élèves nés-moldus, en revanche, étaient horrifiés de devoir si vite monter sur un balai, alors qu'ils avaient à peine assimilé que la magie existait. Lorsqu'elle en parla à Albus le jeudi soir, en cours d'étude du monde magique, Iris fut légèrement rassurée. Il lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire, que les professeurs n'étaient pas stupides et qu'ils n'allaient pas soudainement leur demander de faire un match de Quidditch. Scorpius, qui était à côté, semblait cependant aussi inquiet qu'Iris.

Le lendemain, lorsque les Poufsouffles sortirent du terrible enchaînement métamorphose-sortilège, ils étaient déjà épuisés. La semaine avait été longue, et le cours de métamorphose terrible, surtout pour Iris qui avait à peine réussi à donner un éclat métallique à son allumette, et qui s'était attiré les foudres de sa directrice de maison, persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé sur ses difficultés.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch, où avait lieu le cours de vol, toute fatigue semblait s'être envolée. Ils furent rejoints par les Serdaigles, qui sortaient du cours de botanique au vu de la boue et des épines qui étaient restés sur leurs vêtement.

Des balais étaient alignés sur le sol, et le professeur se tenait face à eux. C'était un homme grand, avec des cheveux blonds attachés en catogan. Il semblait vaguement familier à Iris, qui comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Malefoy et je remplace le professeur Johnson, à qui on a proposé un poste d'entraîneur dans une grande équipe de la Ligue.

Iris fit un effort pour ne pas faire comme tous ses camarades, c'est à dire tourner sa tête rapidement vers Scorpius, qui essayait de se faire tout petit derrière Albus.

\- Nous nous verrons tous les vendredis, et ce cours ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Vous apprendrez à voler sur un balai, mais également à jouer au Quidditch dans les règles, et à tenir une formation pour les vols de longue distance, en respectant les conventions internationales de partage des airs. Toute personne qui ne respecte pas mes règles sera définitivement exclue du cours.

Il enchaîna en demandant aux élèves de se mettre chacun à côté d'un balai, et de leur dire « debout ». Seuls les balais d'Albus, de Scorpius et de Zacharie Lewis, le garçon de Poufsouffle qui n'avait jamais jeté de sort avant Poudlard, obéirent immédiatement. Le professeur Malefoy leur accorda cinq points chacun, mais avec réticence. Iris avait vu son balai bouger, contrairement à celui de Lucy, et recommença, un peu plus sûre d'elle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il décolla du sol et vint s'installer confortablement dans sa main. Peu à peu, tous les élèves y arrivèrent, et le professeur leur expliqua enfin comment contrôler le balai.

Après un test – taper du pied pour décoller d'un mètre et pencher le balai pour redescendre – le professeur organisa la classe en groupes. Dans le premier, des élèves ayant manifestement déjà volé, et maîtrisant leur balai, comme Albus, Scorpius, Zacharie ou Sam Walker, l'amie d'Iris. Dans un autre, les élèves qui avaient l'air effrayés par leur balai. Lucy en faisait partie, et eut le droit à une remarque désagréable du professeur, qui semblait ne pas apprécier les Weasley. Enfin, Iris se retrouva dans le dernier groupe, celui des élèves hésitants, mais volontaires.

Alors que le premier groupe faisait des exercices de vol et que le deuxième apprenait encore à s'élever doucement sans paniquer, le professeur Malefoy demanda aux élèves du groupe d'Iris de faire le tour du parc à un mètre du sol, sans poser le pied par terre, ce que la Poufsouffle réussit très bien. Une course fut ensuite organisée, et Iris se retrouva à lutter pour la troisième place avec une élève de Serdaigle, Zoé Bacon, qui ne devait pas avoir de blagues très originales sur son nom de famille. Lorsque le groupe d'Iris fut familiarisé avec le vol, le professeur organisa pour ceux qui le souhaitaient un parcours d'obstacle, adapté pour ceux qui étaient très bons, ou en difficulté.

Iris se proposa, et choisit le parcours « normal ». Alors qu'elle volait à allure raisonnable pour slalomer autour des hauts anneaux de Quidditch, la pluie se mit à tomber, brusquement. Elle entendit ses camarades râler, et vit Zoé la dépasser, probablement pour rentrer plus vite. Elle se pencha pour accélérer, et rattrapa la Serdaigle brune et la doubla sans souci, et entama son deuxième tour du parcours avec un peu d'avance sur ceux de son groupe. Elle ne pouvait espérer rattraper Albus et Scorpius, qui volaient très bien, mais Isengrin Smith était devant elle, et à sa portée. Elle accéléra encore, fendant l'épais rideau de pluie et se retrouva au coude-à-coude avec Isengrin, surpris de la voir arriver. La ligne d'arrivée approchait, et les tentatives d'accélération du garçon étaient compliquées par le vent qui s'était levé. À un mètre de la ligne d'arrivée, et du sol, car les élèves devaient se poser proprement pour que leur arrivée soit comptabilisée, Iris se sentit bousculée, et tomba de son balai, dans la boue du terrain.

\- Smith ! C'est le seul avertissement que vous aurez. La prochaine fois, vous ne revenez pas en cours de l'année. Retenue, dans mon bureau, demain après-midi.

Le professeur Malefoy était furieux, et Iris prit peur lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

\- Cinq points pour Poufsouffle pour cette remontée spectaculaire, miss …

\- Dursley, monsieur, répondit Iris en se relevant.

\- Bien, vous n'avez rien. Avant de partir, nettoyez et rangez les balais proprement. À la semaine prochaine.

Et le professeur partit, laissant ses élèves trempés et boueux au milieu du terrain.

Iris se dirigea vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle alors que les autres allaient manger. Ses vêtements étaient dans un état pitoyable, et elle devait absolument se changer. Après avoir tapé le mot de passe sur les tonneaux, elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envelopper. La cheminée de la pièce ronde ronronnait, et devant elle, un petit être l'alimentait en bois. Il n'était vêtu que d'une sorte de toge, faite avec un torchon, et se retourna vers Iris lorsqu'elle avança dans la salle commune. Manifestement, l'embonpoint pouvait toucher toutes les créatures, car celle qui se tenait devant la cheminée avait l'air d'avoir des réserves pour trois ou quatre hivers. Iris sursauta quand une voix aiguë prit la parole :

\- Vous n'êtes pas au repas, Miss ? Je ne voulais pas déranger, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des élèves dans la salle à cette heure-ci. Mais ? Qu'avez-vous fait à vos vêtements ? V

\- Excusez-moi, je venais justement me changer, je ne voulais pas tout salir.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave si vous salissez, Miss, Grasdouble va nettoyer. Mais vous devriez aller vous doucher, ou vous allez être malade.

\- Je ne veux pas embêter monsieur Grasdouble, même si j'ignore qui il est. Je ne dois pas salir tout sur mon passage…

\- Miss a appelé Grasdouble « monsieur ». Miss ne doit pas m'appeler « monsieur ». Grasdouble ne mérite pas cet honneur, Miss.

Et le drôle de personnage se mit à se taper la tête avec le tisonnier qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Iris l'arrêta, ne sachant quoi lui dire pour qu'il se calme.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir offensé en vous appelant « monsieur ». Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

\- Miss est trop aimable. Les elfes de maison ne portent pas de titre distinctif, Miss. Nous servons au château, et notre Maîtresse la Directrice paye ceux qui le souhaitent, mais personne n'a jamais appelé Grasdouble « monsieur », Miss. Est-ce que je peux me permettre une question, Miss ?

\- Oui, bien sur, répondit Iris, intimidée par ce petit personnage.

\- Êtes-vous née-moldue, Miss ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que seuls les élèves qui ne viennent pas de familles de sorciers ne connaissent pas les elfes de maison, Miss. Et ils nous traitent avec plus de respect que nous ne méritons. Grasdouble le sait, il est à Poudlard depuis cinquante ans maintenant, et il voit passer beaucoup d'élèves. Miss, vous ne devez pas vouvoyer les elfes, ils vont avoir peur. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude du respect. Grasdouble est honoré d'avoir rencontré la Miss, continua-t-il sur un ton différent, probablement plus proche de celui qu'il utilisait avec tous les élèves, mais la Miss devrait aller se changer maintenant, sinon elle devra prendre de la pimentine de l'infirmerie, et elle va avoir les oreilles qui chauffent.

\- Oui, d'accord. Oh : Je vais manquer le repas si je ne me dépêche pas.

\- Grasdouble va vous apporter un sandwich, Miss, comme ça vous pourrez prendre une vraie douche.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine…

\- Les cuisines ne sont pas loin, Miss, et c'est notre rôle de veiller sur les élèves.

Sur ces paroles, la créature disparut dans un _crac _sonore.

Iris partit se doucher, une information en tête : les cuisines de Poudlard étaient proches de la salle commune, et elle se demandait à quoi elles pouvaient bien ressembler.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre._

_Le premier qui trouve pourquoi Grasdouble n'est pas de moi a le droit à une question sur la suite de l'histoire !_

_À mardi !_


End file.
